


El año de la garrapata

by magnetaire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetaire/pseuds/magnetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Arya Stark empieza el instituto en septiembre de 2014 decide que este año va a ser diferente, único, especial. Sin embargo, no tiene ni idea de la de cosas que se le vienen encima; tanto a ella como a todas las personas que la rodean. Y todo por culpa de una maldita garrapata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya (I)

Arya siempre se había imaginado que su primer día en el instituto sería algo parecido a la vuelta de las vacaciones de invierno en _High School Musical_. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Había crecido con el concepto de que aquellos mamelucos cantarines eran el prototipo de estudiante de instituto americano, y de hecho le sorprendió no encontrar a un Wildcat con un tambor enorme a la puerta del instituto al que tendría que asistir durante los próximos cuatro años: Westeros High School.

Llegó al instituto a las siete y media, hora estipulada para los alumnos de primer curso. Habría ido con Robb y Jon, de último año, pero éstos habían quedado con su amigo Theon más temprano y no se habían apiadado de aquella niña de catorce años que era Arya perdida por los pasillos del instituto. Sansa, de dieciséis, tampoco era una opción. Antes de haber tenido que soportar a Sansa y a su amiga Jeyne Poole hablando de Zac Efron y la última canción de 5 Seconds of Summer se habría arrancado la cabeza con la ventanilla del coche de su hermana. Así pues, había acabado yendo sola, con su mochila de Star Trek a la espalda y una bolsa de la comida en la mano.

Según su horario, a primera hora tenía Matemáticas. A sus catorce años no había pasado un solo día sin odiar todos aquellos números y ecuaciones profundamente, y parecía que aquello no iba a cambiar. Se dirigió a su taquilla, buscando el número con la mirada hasta encontrarla. Bueno, más o menos. En realidad lo primero que divisó fue una marabunta de pelo negro y rizado encogido, mirando algo en la taquilla junto a la suya. La miró extrañada, viendo cómo sacaba lo que parecían como veinte libros diferentes de Biología.

—Oye… ¿me dejas sitio? Tengo que abrir mi taquilla y eso.

La chica alzó la vista para mirar a Arya y se encontró con lo que probablemente podría haberse definido como una chica de catorce años normal y corriente: pelo castaño bastante corto, tímidos ojos oscuros y una camiseta del Capitán América que le venía demasiado grande. La otra chica esbozó una media sonrisa, asintiendo mientras se apartaba.

—¡Claro! Perdona –se colocó bien un mechón rizado mientras terminaba de sacar un libro que Arya identificó como el de Matemáticas. La chica cerró su taquilla y, con un resoplido volvió a mirarla-. Caray, todavía no sé cómo se utilizan estas cosas.

—¿Primer curso? –inquirió Arya mientras colocaba sus cosas en la taquilla, mirándola de reojo.

—Exacto. –asintió la otra chica-. ¿Y tú? –al ver que Arya asentía sin despegar la vista del póster de Los Vengadores que estaba colgando en el interior de la taquilla, sonrió-. ¡Genial! Yo soy Meera. Meera Reed.

—Yo Arya Stark. –una vez que terminó de sacar sus cosas para Matemáticas, la miró alzando las cejas-. ¿Crees que estarás en mi clase, Meera?

—¡Claro! Yo también tengo Mates. Vamos juntas si quieres.

Arya hizo una media sonrisa, asintiendo. Aquello de llevar media hora en el instituto y haber conocido ya a una persona que no parecía sacada de Glee ya era un gran logro. Meera llevaba el pelo completamente alborotado, y al fijarse en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba una camiseta de Iron Man. Sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Te gusta Marvel? –inquirió mientras caminaban hacia el aula en la que se encontraba la clase de Matemáticas.

—¡Sí! –Meera asintió varias veces con entusiasmo-. Mi hermano Jojen y yo tenemos una colección enorme en casa con un montón de cómics... y las pelis, claro. Son geniales.

—Bueno, hay algunas que no tanto. Las de Hulk, Spiderman 3... –hizo una pequeña mueca, pero luego negó riendo-. Pero las últimas que han salido las compensan.

—¿Has visto _El soldado de invierno_? ¡Fue una pasada! –la chica de pelo negro parecía decidida a entablar una conversación que durase hasta probablemente el final de la clase de Matemáticas, aunque a Arya aquello no le molestaba demasiado si era de Marvel de lo que hablaban-. Aquella noche la pasé entera leyendo fanfics de Bucky. ¿A que pega con Natasha?

—Nah, mejor con Steve. Ya que no está Peggy... –bromeó Arya, riendo.

Las dos siguieron caminando y hablando de mil y una ideas que tenían acerca del universo Marvel, comentando lo malo que les pareció a las dos el Hulk de Eric Bana y discutiendo sobre qué trilogía de Spiderman era mejor (Arya decía que la de Tobey Maguire era la buena; Meera insistía que solo por The Amazing Spiderman ya ganaba por goleada Andrew Garfield. En lo que ambas estaban de acuerdo era en que Dane Deehan debería haberse quedado doblando coches con la mente y no haberle puesto su cara de dormido a Harry Osborn).

Al atravesar el pasillo en el que se encontraban la mayoría de las clases de último curso, Arya divisó a Robb a lo lejos, sentado sobre una mesa del aula de Francés mientras hablaba con su amigo Theon. Lo saludó con la mano y su hermano mayor, sonriendo ampliamente, le devolvió el saludo. Aquel día llevaba su queridísima camiseta de Yoda, y al verla, Arya hizo un gesto hacia su mochila del Señor Spock. Robb le sacó la lengua y rió, y ella hizo lo mismo. Arya adoraba a sus dos hermanos mayores, quienes a su vez habían sido mejores amigos desde niños. Robb era mucho más hablador y carismático que Jon, pero cada uno tenía un toque que los hacía únicos.

—¿Es tu hermano? –preguntó Meera, alzando las cejas y dejando escapar un silbido-. No está mal, eh. Y le gusta Star Wars...

—Jon y yo somos más de Star Trek. Es una especie de rencilla familiar, aunque Sansa y Rickon no se manifiestan al respecto. –bromeó Arya, dándole un codazo-. Y no digas eso de mi hermano, me da vergüenza.

Un momento más tarde dejaron atrás la clase de Francés para pasar por delante del grupo de las animadoras. Arya arrugó la nariz al reconocer a alguna de las amigas de Sansa entre ellas: si bien la idiotez de su hermana nunca había llegado hasta tal punto, la de sus amigas no conocía límites. Arya sabía que su hermana adoraba cantar, pero no se le daban precisamente bien los ejercicios físicos de aquel tipo.

—Al parecer las mocosas de este curso son todas unas machorras. –rió una de ellas, que Arya supo identificar como Jeyne Poole. Jeyne pasaba la vida en su casa y había cogido la costumbre de referirse a ella como  «Arya Caracaballo»-. ¡Y encima frikis!

—Vete a la mierda, Jeyne. –Arya frunció el ceño, mirándola mal.

—¿Qué pasa, Caracaballo? ¿No va a venir tu novio Thor a salvarte? –dos o tres de las chicas se echaron a reír, mirando mal a Meera y Arya.

La niña echó un vistazo nervioso a la clase en la que estaban Robb y Theon para comprobar que el profesor ya había llegado y la puerta estaba completamente cerrada. Arya frunció el ceño, nerviosa, y agarró bien las asas de su mochila del Señor Spock mientras miraba a la chica dos años mayor con desprecio.

—Si tienes que molestar a alguien, ¿por qué no vas a darle la lata a tu novio? Idiota. –masculló aquello último más bajo, notando cómo Meera le daba un codazo nervioso-. Y odio a Thor.

Otra risa. Jeyne parecía divertirse tremendamente con aquello, al igual que cualquier otra tarde en casa de los Stark mientras intentaba molestar a Arya por estar jugando a The Last of Us o leyendo Civil War en vez de leer la Superpop o escuchar las boybands de las que ella y Sansa se pasaban el día hablando. Pese a todo, a Arya le daba pena su hermana: sabía que realmente no era tan superficial como Jeyne, pero había acabado actuando como ella sin saber Arya muy bien por qué. Se quedó callada, con la vista gacha, esperando una respuesta cruel por parte de cualquiera de las animadoras.

—¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado en el pelo estos días, Caracaballo? ¿Te has esquilado? –preguntó Jeyne, ignorando todo lo que acababa de decir-. Supongo que es lo último que te quedaba para terminar de parecer un niño.

—Pues yo creo que le queda bastante bien.

Arya se giró, sorprendida, para encontrar a dos chicos de último curso mirando a las animadoras con el ceño fruncido. Uno tenía el pelo negro, rizado, y llevaba unas gruesas gafas del mismo color casi a juego con una camiseta de Breaking Bad. El otro, con el pelo de un castaño oscuro, era el que había hablado antes. Arya los conocía perfectamente: el primero era Jon, su medio hermano, y el segundo su amigo Gendry. Si Theon era el mejor amigo de Robb después de Jon, Gendry era lo mismo para el joven de pelo negro. Arya no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago al ver que el chico se acercaba y colocaba una mano en su hombro (con mucha facilidad, ya que ella era bastante más bajita que él).

—¿Os ha llamado alguien? –preguntó Jeyne, rodando los ojos-. Estábamos hablando con estas dos.

—Me parece, Jeyne, que deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño –repuso Gendry con tranquilidad, dándole un apretoncito a Arya en el hombro como para indicarle que la situación estaba bajo control-. ¿O es que tu cabeza de balón de fútbol no te permite verlo?

—Además, me parece que más de una de vosotras se está saltando alguna clase –agregó Jon, cruzado de brazos mientras las observaba. Mucho más retraído que Gendry, parecía incapaz de hablarles mal a aquellas chicas.

Jeyne bufó, encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Y tú qué sabes, Snow? –pese a que su apellido era Stark como el del resto de sus hermanos, Arya sabía que en el instituto mucha gente llamaba a Jon así como un recordatorio más de que la mitad de él no pertenecía realmente a la familia con la que había crecido-. Vete a leer uno de tus libros de Mary Frankenstein o como sea.

—Mary Shelley. Quien a su vez escribió _Frankenstein_. –murmuró Jon, frunciendo el ceño mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Habían tres cosas en el mundo de las que Jon jamás podría dejar de hablar: los libros, Breaking Bad y las películas de Tarantino. Y que cualquiera se metiese con él por alguno de aquellos tres motivos era algo que lo sacase de sus casillas, pese a que casi nunca fuese capaz de responder. Sobre todo cuando lo llamaban _hipster_.

—Lo que sea –Jeyne volvió a entornar los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Arya-. Ándate con cuidado, Caracaballo. Si no nos caes bien podemos hacerte mucho mal estos cuatro años.

Y, dicho aquello, el grupo de animadoras se marchó pasillo abajo, en dirección al campo de fútbol. Meera fue la primera de los cuatro en reaccionar: miró a Arya extrañada y luego a los dos chicos.

—¿Estos también son hermanos tuyos?

Arya encogió los hombros, como para indicarle que ya se lo explicaría luego. Miró a Jon y Gendry, quienes la observaban con preocupación.

—No te preocupes por las idiotas esas, ¿eh? –dijo Jon, con cierta mueca de tristeza que hizo pensar a Arya que había pasado por algo parecido-. Sé lo que es eso. Tú con la cabeza alta y si tienes algún problemas ya sabes dónde estamos.

—Porque eran chicas, que si no ya les habría partido la cara hace un rato –sonrió Gendry, dándole otro apretoncito al hombro de la chica. Arya sintió un cosquilleo extraño en aquella zona, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa-. Como dice tu hermano... si tienes problemas, llámanos.

—Lo haré –asintió Arya.

—Y ahora... –Jon consultó su móvil para mirar la hora y dirigió una mirada hacia Gendry-. Tío, vamos a llegar tarde a Historia.

—Hala, es verdad. –el chico volvió a mirar a Arya con una media sonrisa, y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a modo de despedida-. Cuídate, Arya.

La chica asintió con decisión y los dos chicos, después de despedirse de Meera con un saludo, se marcharon pasillo abajo. Las dos niñas se quedaron solas, en un silencio pensativo que solo se rompió casi un minuto más tarde cuando Arya recordó que deberían haber llegado a la clase de Matemáticas hacía algo así como veinte minutos.

—Bueno... –suspiró, colocándose bien su mochila de Star Trek-. Supongo que ya a las formulitas y los problemas de Geometría  no llegamos.

—Qué lástima –murmuró Meera, riendo. Miró su horario y, al comprobar que la siguiente hora era libre, esbozó una media sonrisa-. ¿Te apetece venirte un rato a la tienda de cómics de Park Lane?

Arya hizo una amplia sonrisa y asintió a la que parecía haberse convertido en su nueva amiga. Meera, con una de aquellas risitas agradables que la caracterizaban, metió el libro de Matemáticas en la mochila. La pequeña Stark hizo lo mismo. En aquel momento, mientras bajaba las escaleras del instituto, decidió que no iba a gastar los años que tenía por delante en lamentarse porque su hermana le hablase de One Direction o porque sentía cosquilleos raros cada vez que veía a cierto amigo de su hermano. Iba a ser un buen año, _su_ año. El año de la garrapata, en el que Arya iría a todos los sitios que pudiera y descubriría todo lo que tuviese que descubrir.

Quizás, solo quizás, aquel curso no iba a estar tan mal después de todo.


	2. Robb (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Robb recita más frases cinematográficas de lo que es humanamente posible en diez minutos.

La primera vez que Robb escuchó _Our House_ de Madness pensó que estaba escuchando una especie de parodia sobre su propia familia. Tenía once años, estaba sentado delante de una vieja pila de vinilos de sus padres y podría haber jurado que aquel disco había caído en sus manos por la misma casualidad que la que lo llevó casi siete años más tarde a apuntarse a aquella clase de Francés que le cambiaría la vida para siempre. Aquella tarde de 2008 había pasado horas y horas escuchando dicha canción, maravillado por la facilidad con la que podía relacionar las palabras de la misma con su vida diaria: el padre siempre fuera trabajando, la madre que no para quieta con la enorme cantidad de niños que tiene en casa, las dos hermanas, los pequeños... en algún momento de su adolescencia, cuando empezaron las distensiones entre Arya y Sansa, decidió que definitivamente se había convertido en Chris Foreman y que, después de todo, tal vez vivía en una casa de locos.

Porque desde luego, la casa de los Stark era de todo menos normal. Su padre, político de importancia, pasaba el día en las oficinas del Partido Demócrata. Por su trabajo fue por lo que se trasladaron desde Chicago, donde Robb, Jon, Sansa y Arya habían nacido. Catelyn Stark, por otro lado, era la que no paraba quieta en casa: tenía que cuidar de sus cinco hijos y además de un sexto, el hijo ilegítimo de su marido que había acabado viviendo con ellos al desaparecer su madre justo después del parto. Catelyn era extremadamente fría con Jon, desagradable incluso, pero el chico había aprendido a vivir con ello. Podía entender que el engaño de Eddard no hubiese sido nada agradable para ella, y de alguna forma él era un recordatorio constante de todo lo que había pasado hacían ya tantísimos años. Por supuesto, para Robb era tan hermano como cualquiera de los otros cuatro: salvo quizás Sansa, ningún Stark le había reprochado a Jon su presencia en la casa jamás. Era una parte más de la familia, un verso más de _Our House_ y, ante todo, el mejor amigo de Robb.

Escuchando aquella vieja canción de Madness llegó al instituto el primer día de clase. A lo largo del verano se había estado dejando barba, habiendo dejado ésta de ser una simple pelusilla sobre su barbilla y habiéndose convertido en una decente, de hombre hecho y derecho. Iba con su hermano y mejor amigo, Jon, y su vecino Theon. Este último y él tenían Francés a primera hora, mientras que Jon tenía hora libre antes de su clase de Química.

—Nos vemos a la salida, gafotas. –dijo al despedirse de su hermano, riendo un poco.

—Hasta luego, ser Yoda. –replicó Jon, refiriéndose a la camiseta que llevaba Robb aquel día.

—¡Cuidado con la metanfetamina! A ver si se te va a subir Heisenberg a la cabeza. –rió Robb, despidiéndose con la mano.

Jon resopló, riendo, y acabó marchándose pasillo abajo con Gendry. Robb y Theon entraron en el aula de Francés, que aún estaba medio vacía. La mayoría de las caras le sonaban de cursos anteriores después de más de tres años en el instituto, pero le sorprendió reconocer un par de caras nuevas. La primera, un chico gordito y con cara de necesitar un ventilador con urgencia. La otra, una chica morena y de ojos oscuros que parecía concentrada en escribir algo en un cuaderno. Se quedó mirándola con una sonrisilla durante unos instantes, sin poder evitar preguntarse quién sería y qué estaría escribiendo.

—Tío, tu hermana está fuera. –oyó decir a Theon, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Robb alzó la vista para ver a Arya en el pasillo, saludándolo con una sonrisa. Iba con otra niña de su edad, de enormes pelos rizados y ojos curiosos. Las saludó con la mano, señalando su camiseta de Yoda para chinchar a su hermana pequeña. La niña respondió enseñándole su mochila del Señor Spock, y él se limitó a hacer una carcajada, negando con la cabeza. Theon los miraba con una sonrisilla divertida, mientras que el resto de la clase seguía a su aire.

Salvo, aparentemente, la chica del cuaderno negro. Cuando Robb volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella, vio que había cerrado el cuaderno y que los observaba tanto a él como a Arya con una media sonrisa. Se quedó mirándola un momento, con una sonrisa que Theon luego describiría como «de lerdo absoluto» a sus amigos, hasta que bajó la vista inconscientemente hacia la tapa del cuaderno (Theon también insistiría que estaba mirando otra cosa) y vio que en la portada aparecían nada más y nada menos que Jules Winnfield y Vincent Vega en la famosa posición apuntando con sus pistolas. En aquel momento, ensanchándose su sonrisa aún más, notó cómo Theon le daba otro codazo.

—Tío, te has quedado memo.

Robb lo miró con una mueca de fastidio al ver que la chica reía suavemente ante su reacción. Se miró las zapatillas, nervioso, y se bajó de la mesa con un salto.

—Eres capullo, Theon. –refunfuñó.

El otro chico hizo una risilla y se limitó a sentarse en su pupitre, susurrándole antes de marcharse:

—La chavala está buena, eh.

Robb le dio un buen puñetazo en el brazo antes de mirarse los pies, muerto de vergüenza ante la idea de que la chica se hubiese enterado de algo. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que de que la chica de ojos oscuros se dedicaba a mirar las paredes de la clase con aire distraído, observando las fotos de París con una sonrisilla en los labios. Él pareció tranquilizarse y, después de tomar aire, se dirigió hacia ella con gesto decidido.

—¿Sabes cómo llaman al cuarto de libra con queso en París?

La chica alzó la vista para mirarlo, y de inmediato vio cómo una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al escuchar la pregunta.

—Royale con queso. –respondió la chica, ladeando la cabeza hacia el cuaderno que descansaba sobre su pupitre-. ¿Te gusta Tarantino?

Robb tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente asintió varias veces seguidas, como un resorte.

—Sí. Aunque soy más de Fincher. Es mi director favorito. –el chico se apoyó con cautela sobre la mesa a su lado, aún vacía. Ya tenía guardado un sitio al lado de Theon, pero de todos modos...

— _El club de la lucha_ , _Zodiac_... no está mal. –asintió la chica, sonriendo de nuevo.

—En realidad mi favorita de las suyas es _Se7en_ , pero casi todas son estupendas. También están Tarantino, los Coen, Robert Rodríguez, Kubrick... –esbozó una sonrisa al ver que la chica lo miraba con interés, asintiendo ante el nombre de cada uno de aquellos directores de cine-. ¿Y tú qué?

—Bueno, Tarantino y Fincher no están mal. Y los Coen tampoco. –asintió la chica-. Pero mi director favorito es Wes Anderson.

—Creo que mis hermanos y yo hemos visto _Los Tenenbaum_ como cincuenta veces. Y _Viaje a Darjeeling_ otras tantas.

— _Viaje a Darjeeling_ es mi favorita de las suyas. Aunque _El gran hotel Budapest_ iría justo después, claro. ¿La has visto?

—¡Por supuesto! –Robb carraspeó un poco e, imitando el tono de voz de Ralph Fiennes, dijo en voz alta-. «¡Quítele las manos de encima a mi mozo portería!» -al ver que la chica hacía una risita al oírlo, sonrió de medio lado y se sentó sobre la mesa-. ¿Y qué más directores te gustan?

—Pues... –la chica pareció pensar durante unos instantes, dándose toquecitos sobre el labio inferior con el bolígrafo. Robb se quedó mirando, una vez más, «con una mirada de lerdo absoluto»-. Anthony Minghella, Baz Luhrmann, Nolan, Polanski...

— _Moulin Rouge_ , ¿no? –Robb alzó las cejas con una sonrisilla-. _Come what maaaaaay_...

—¿Te sabes todas las frases de mis películas favoritas o qué? –la chica rió al oírlo cantar, decidiendo callarse que no parecía haber afinado del todo-. No está mal, eh.

—Gracias, gracias. –rió el muchacho, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, más exagerada que otra cosa. Después sonrió-. Robb Stark, por cierto.

—Talisa. –sonrió la chica, asintiendo-. ¿Y llevas mucho tiempo haciendo las veces de Christian por este instituto, Robb?

—Unos tres años. Tú creo que eres nueva, ¿no?

La chica volvió a asentir.

—Soy de Nueva Orleans. Ya sabes, el sur.

—Caray si es al sur –bromeó el otro-. Yo soy de Chicago. Ya sabes, el norte. –rió-. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Mi padre... bueno, tenía trabajo que hacer en el Parlamento. –al ver que la chica resoplaba, Robb alzó las cejas en un gesto inquisitivo, y ella se limitó a encoger los hombros-. Ala derecha del Partido Republicano.

—Vaya... mi padre también trabaja en el Parlamento. –hizo una pequeña mueca, ahorrándose el explicar que su padre iba por los Demócratas-. Ya sabes, desde las elecciones del 2008.

—¿Con Obama? –la chica alzó las cejas, haciendo una media sonrisa-. Mi padre... bueno, es un poco... radical con esas cosas.

—Oh. –Robb no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño-. Bueno, cada uno tiene sus...

—No es que nos llevemos bien precisamente, en parte por eso mismo. –la chica encogió los hombros y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. No nos parecemos en nada.

Robb no pudo evitar sentir como se le relajaba el rostro, y acabó asintiendo.

—Eso está bien... supongo. –iba a añadir algo más, pero en aquel momento oyó como el profesor de Francés entraba en la clase y los mandaba a todos a sus sitios. Le dirigió una mirada a la chica, sonriendo de medio lado-. ¿Te apetece que nos veamos luego?

—No conozco la ciudad demasiado, pero como quieras. -asintió la chica, encogiendo los hombros-. He visto que hay un Starbucks al final de la calle.

—¡Sí! Lo hay. –Robb no pudo evitar acordarse de que aquel era uno de los sitios favoritos de Jon-. ¿Nos vemos en la puerta del instituto a las tres...?

— _Monsieur Stark, asseyez-vous!_

Talisa pareció reprimir una risita al ver que el chico se despedía de ella con un gesto de la mano y se apresuraba a su sitio junto a Theon, donde el chico pareció darle una especie de palmadita en la espalda. Robb, frunciendo el ceño levemente, le dio un codazo en el costado antes de _ouvrir le livre à la page huit_ , como les había indicado el profesor.

El resto de la clase transcurrió como siempre, con Monsieur Martell explicando el pretérito pluscuamperfecto y otras muchas cosas a las que nadie realmente prestaba atención. Un grupo de chicas al final de la clase se dedicaba a hablar con sus teléfonos móviles, mientras que otros chicos en los asientos frente a Robb y Theon jugaban a algo que parecía ser el famoso Flappy Bird. Por un momento, Robb deseó haberle pedido su número a Talisa... pero probablemente habría quedado de acosador, así que mejor así. Ya la vería luego. Se quedó mirando su cuaderno con aire aburrido, mirando de reojo como Theon hacía ranitas de papel con lo que debería haber sido la hoja de ejercicios de aquella clase. En un momento dado dirigió la vista hacia atrás, solo para encontrar a Talisa escribiendo atentamente en su cuaderno de Pulp Fiction. Sospechaba que lo que estaba escribiendo no tenía demasiado que ver con pretéritos pluscuamperfectos o la voz media del francés, pero en aquel momento tampoco es que le importase demasiado.

Se dedicó a observarla durante unos minutos, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que notó cómo Theon le daba un codazo. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, a lo que el otro respondió con una risita burlona. Podía ser de sus mejores amigos, pero Robb habría jurado que si volvía a interrumpirlo de alguna forma estando con Talisa iba a acabar matándolo. Pero, a riesgo de empezar a parecer un acosador y sintiendo que ya no iba a poder hacer mucho más por establecer contacto con ella antes de las tres de la tarde, se dedicó a garabatear tres palabras el tiempo restante de clase, mientras silbaba bajito la melodía de _Come what may_.

¿Y qué era lo que había estado escribiendo con tanto esmero durante la última media hora?

_Royale con queso_ , por supuesto.


	3. Renly (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Renly tiene complejo de diva y Loras tiene un pelo Pantene.

Renly no estaba tan indignado desde que vio el final de Cómo conocí a vuestra madre. Por temblar, le temblaban hasta las manos al sujetar la bandeja de la comida: ensalada de aguacates y pasta con queso (todo orgánico, light, y con sabor a plástico, como le gustaba a él).

—¡Qué... hacen... los palurdos... del Club... de Fotografía... en nuestra mesa!

Brienne de Tarth y Bryce Caron, dos de sus amigos y compañeros del Club de Teatro, tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no se pusiese a patalear en medio del comedor.

—¡Hay que hacer que se marchen! –resopló Renly, malhumorado-. Esa mesa ha sido nuestra desde primer curso, no tienen por qué llegar esos... _paletos_ y robárnosla.

—Llevamos solo una semana de curso, Renly –suspiró Brienne, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo-. Podemos buscar otra mesa perfectamente.

—¡No lo entiendes! –replicó el otro en un tono chirrioso-. Esa mesa es _nuestra_ y solo _nuestra_ , no de esos... hipstercillos con cámaras que podría haber comprado mi abuelo en el mercadillo.

—Parece que vienes alterado, Renly –rió otro de los chicos del Club de Teatro, Parmen-. ¿Te ha dejado tu novia?

Renly no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá se tratara de eso. Llevaba ya casi dos años saliendo con Margaery, desde que él tenía dieciséis años y ella quince, y cada minuto que pasaba a su lado era un verdadero suplicio. No es que la chica le cayese mal, ni mucho menos, sino que simplemente no se sentía... a gusto con las proposiciones de la chica en muchos momentos de su relación.

Pensativo, se llevó una mano a la sien y se la masajeó suavemente. No toleraba la idea de que aquellos frikis de gafas de montura gruesa ocupasen su mesa, pero sabía que acercarse a buscar pelea solo les acarrearía problemas, y necesitaba un expediente impecable aquel año si quería entrar en Juilliard. En aquel momento se preguntó qué habrían hecho sus modelos a seguir en aquella situación: Sharpay Evans habría gritado, Marilyn Monroe les habría lanzado un beso para conquistarlos, y Lady Gaga probablemente les habría abofeteado con uno de sus vestidos de filetes. Ninguna de aquellas tres cosas eran una opción, por lo que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y dónde nos sentamos ahora? Necesito tomarme ya mi zumito de soja.

—Estoy buscando una mesa, Ren. –suspiró Brienne, escaneando la cafetería con la mirada para intentar encontrar alguna mesa. En su mayoría eran críos de primer y segundo curso a aquellas horas: aparte de los del Club de Fotografía y un par más que también tenían hora libre, todos los de su curso tenían Matemáticas a aquella hora. Era, por fortuna, una de las desgracias de las que los miembros del Club de Teatro estaban exentos-. Mira, ahí a lo lejos se están yendo esas dos niñas y dejan la mesa vacía.

—¿Esa no es la hermana de Stark? –inquirió Bryce con un deje de curiosidad-. Pero si se parece más al bastardo que a Sansa y a Robb.

—Bueno, tú ya has oído hablar a Sansa. No se parece en nada a sus hermanos –dijo Renly, entornando los ojos-. Además, Margaery dice que es buena chica. Deberíamos decirle que se apunte al musical de este año.

—¿Qué haremos? El año pasado fue bien con _El fantasma de la ópera_. –preguntó una de las chicas mientras se sentaban todos alrededor de la mesa que habían dejado libre Arya Stark y Meera Reed.

—¡Por supuesto que fue bien! Yo hice de Raoul. –dijo Renly, alzando las cejas mientras luchaba con la tapa de plástico de la ensalada. Al final, tuvo que saltar Brienne en su ayuda para intentar no mancillar (más) el honor de aquel pobre dramaturgo. Él, sin embargo, encogió los hombros completamente impasible-. Pero este año no sé qué haremos. _Mamma Mia_ siempre es una buena opción.

—¡Yo me moriría por hacer de Donna! –exclamó una vocecilla tras él.

Renly giró la cabeza para encontrar tras él a un grupo de chicas del curso inferior, escoltadas por parte del equipo de fútbol del instituto con sus resultonas sudaderas beisboleras. A destacar: Margaery Tyrell, su despampanante novia de tercer curso, y sus dos mejores amigas, Sansa Stark y Jeyne Poole. Flanqueándolas se encontraban Joffrey Baratheon, amigo y sobrino de Renly (lo que tenía ser el menor en una familia de gente muy mayor) y Loras Tyrell, de su curso y hermano mayor de Margaery. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que empezó el curso, y Renly no pareció salir de su ensimismamiento hasta que Margaery prácticamente se le colocó encima del regazo.

—¿Hay sitio para nosotros? –preguntó la chica, alzando las cejas.

—Todo el que necesitéis, nena. –respondió, sonriendo de medio lado. Había cogido la costumbre de llamarla así porque Bryce una vez le dijo que sonaba bastante masculino llamar así a tu novia.

—Estupendo. –Margaery les hizo un gesto a los demás para que se sentasen y, en cuestión de segundos, estaban todos bien colocados alrededor de la mesa.

Renly observó, con una sonrisilla divertida, cómo Jeyne Poole prácticamente se echaba encima de Bryce a la hora de comer. Sansa y Joffrey, por otro lado, estaban sentados juntos: ella le hablaba de algo que a él no parecía importarle lo más mínimo, porque no despegaba los ojos de su BlackBerry. Loras y Margaery se habían sentado al lado de Renly, y hablaban animadamente de la fiesta que darían en unos fines de semana cuando sus padres se marchasen a las Bahamas de viaje de aniversario. Renly no conocía a ninguna pareja de hermanos que tuviese tanta afinidad como Loras y Margaery Tyrell, salvo quizás aquellos extraños Stark. Los hermanos Tyrell en muchos casos parecían uno: escuchaban la misma música, hacían los mismos comentarios acerca de todo y tenían el mismo estatus altísimo en el instituto. Todo el mundo los conocía, todo el mundo los envidiaba, adoraba u odiaba; a ojos del instituto eran la familia perfecta. Él, líder del equipo de fútbol; ella, líder de las animadoras. Aún se preguntaba mucha gente cómo había conseguido Renly un «partidazo» como Margaery Tyrell, pero así era.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo... –suspiró Renly un poco más tarde, alzando su tenedor de madera con guacamole perfectamente clavado en él-, tendremos que averiguar qué musical vamos a hacer este año. Y hacernos con los mejores papeles, claro.

—¿Quién va a quererlos si no? –replicó Joffrey, entornando los ojos-. Además, yo paso de esas mariconadas. Los leotardos que se los pongan las tías.

Renly frunció el ceño ante las palabras del chico, pero decidió no decir nada. Sabía cómo era Joffrey: era imposible discutirle nada.

Sin embargo, Loras pareció pensar de otra forma.

—Vamos, tío. No hace falta ponerse de esa forma. –el atleta rubio le dio un sorbo a su zumo de manzana. Por un momento Renly pensó que le iba a dar un espasmo en medio de la cafetería-. Será divertido. Además, es _Mamma Mia_ , eso es en vaqueros. Y si no, cualquier musical está guay. ¿No veías las pelis de Disney de pequeño? Pues es eso, cantar.

—Yo creo que sería buena idea que se apuntase mucha gente –repuso Margaery, encogiendo los hombros-. Si se hace un musical que necesite muchos participantes, a lo mejor el club se hace más famoso y podéis hacer proyectos más grandes.

—No estoy dispuesto a darle la oportunidad a los... lerdos del Club de Fotografía de apuntarse a _nuestro_ musical. –replicó Renly, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Los hermanitos Stark protagonizando _Sonrisas y Lágrimas_? –Para su satisfacción, vio que toda la mesa estallaba en carcajadas. Salvo Sansa, claro: la chica se limitó a sonrojarse y a bajar la vista hacia su ensalada-. Sansa, querida, no te preocupes. Iba sin acritud.

—Claro –la pelirroja hizo una sonrisita un tanto forzada y se limitó a seguir comiendo su ensalada.

Renly hizo una mueca, pero acabó por encoger los hombros. Sansa no le caía mal, pero tampoco era Margaery, Loras o Brienne.

Una vez que acabó la comida, se levantó con su bandeja para marcharse a su siguiente clase, la de Dibujo. Que oh, qué casualidad, impartía su cuñada. La encantadora Cersei Lannister, que por carácter incluso después de casada había mantenido su apellido. A aquella clase solo iba un puñado de gente en último curso: él, un par de los estúpidos del Club de Fotografía, tres chicas de aquellas que se paseaban por los pasillos con el pelo estropajado y teñido de colores chillones y la archiconocida Arianne Martell, que parecía haber entablado amistad con aquella chica que todo el curso conocía como la que pasaba las tardes mirando... películas o algo así con Robb Stark en el Walmart. Robb Stark, aquel chico que llevaba con un séquito de chicas a los talones desde séptimo curso y que sin embargo nunca había salido con nadie. Tal vez, pensó Renly distraídamente, aquella era la chica que rompería el mito de lobo solitario que tenía el mayor de los Stark.

—¡Ey, Renly!

El chico giró la cabeza para ver cómo Loras se apresuraba hacia él por el pasillo, con una carpeta de dibujo en la mano. Renly frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿A dónde vas, quarterback?

—A Dibujo, claro. –el rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo, colocándose la media melena tras la oreja-. Me he apuntado este semestre.

—¿Ah, sí? –Renly no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante aquello. Si ya normalmente deseaba tener algún compañero de su grupo de amigos, la idea de estar en clase con Loras prácticamente lo volvía loco-. ¡Eso es genial!

—Ya. ¿Vamos entonces?

Renly asintió varias veces, sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas de verdadera emoción. En aquel momento se olvidó por completo del musical, de ser Sharpay, Marilyn o Lady Gaga, incluso de Margaery y de todos sus amigos: sin poder contenerse más, durante aquella próxima hora su atención sería completamente para Loras Tyrell.


	4. Jon (I) Sansa (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Tom y Summer se encuentran y Sansa descubre quién es Sebastian Stan.

**_Jon (I)_ **

 

— _Because you’re young, she’s a gun, now what you’ve done... beetlebum!_

Jon canturreaba distraídamente mientras guardaba sus libros en la taquilla al final de aquel día de clase. Era jueves, y tanto Robb como Gendry tenían Biología a última hora. Él y Theon tenían hora libre y el joven Greyjoy, después de una llamada de su hermana mayor, había decidido no esperar a sus amigos aquella tarde. Jon lo había visto marcharse en la moto con Asha, yendo hacia Dios sabía qué bar a beber Dios sabía qué cantidad de porquerías alcohólicas. Por otro lado, él había obtado por quedarse en el instituto a esperarlos, observando distraídamente los pasillos mientras cantaba bajito algunas canciones de Blur.

Iba paseando distraídamente mientras tarareaba _Song 2_ cuando vio a una chica al fondo del pasillo, ordenando su taquilla. Era un año menor que él, pero era tan alta como cualquier chica del curso de Jon y, según su amigo Pyp, una genio de la pintura. A Jon siempre le había llamado la atención la joven Daenerys Targaryen, aunque nunca se había atrevido a hablarle: en una ocasión, le había pedido a su hermana Sansa que averiguase el Tumblr de la chica para poder ver qué le gustaba y así acercarse a ella. De haber estado alguien con él al introducir la url de la chica aquella tarde, podría haber apreciado la sonrisa boba que aparecía en su rostro al ver un post tras otro de Breaking Bad, Florence Welch y la Generación Beat. La había seguido de inmediato y habían hablado un par de veces, pero suponía que la chica ignoraría completamente quién era.

Se quedó mirándola en silencio, observando cómo se recogía el largo pelo rubio en un moño desordenado pero que igualmente le sentaba de maravilla y la forma tan curiosa que tenía de repiquetear las uñas pintadas de un rojo oscuro contra el metal de la taquilla de al lado mientras buscaba el libro que le hacía falta. Notó cómo una sonrisa se le iba formando en el rostro, hasta que un momento más tarde vio cómo, intentando cargar con más de cinco libros a la vez, a la chica le fallaban los brazos y se le caía todo al suelo.

_Si esto no ha sido una señal para que te acerques y le entres, Nieve, que venga Heisenberg y te pare._

El chico se adelantó unos pasos con rapidez, dándole un toquecito en el hombro a la chica que ahora se agachaba para recoger los libros con una torpeza que Jon no pudo evitar encontrar de lo más adorable.

—¿Te ayudo?

La chica alzó la vista y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jon, el chico sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

—No hace falta, tranquilo... –musitó la chica, rascándose la mejilla levemente sonrojada en un gesto de timidez.

—Tranquila, no es molestia. –el chico se agachó a recoger los libros. Cuando vio que se trataban de ejemplares de distintas novelas de F. Scott Fitzgerald casi le pareció notar cómo el corazón se le salía del pecho de la emoción-. ¿Fitzgerald?

La chica asintió con una leve sonrisa cuando él le tendió los libros.

—Leí _El gran Gatsby_ para Literatura y me encantó. He ido a la biblioteca... y esto es lo que me han dado –explicó-, aunque tendré que devolverlos en nada.

—¡Ah! Genial. A mí me encanta. –el chico se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo-. ¿Has leído _Suave es la noche_?

—Sí, ese sí. –la chica lo observó durante unos instantes, esbozando una amplia sonrisa al ver la camiseta de Jon-. ¿Es ese Heisenberg?

—Efectivamente. –asintió el muchacho con una sonrisa orgullosa. Después cabeceó hacia la camiseta de la chica-. Y el de ahí es Morrissey.

—¡Sí! ¿Te gustan The Smiths? –preguntó la chica. Un momento después hizo una mueca-. Madre mía, si estuviésemos en un ascensor esto parecería _500 Días Juntos_.

Jon no supo muy bien por qué, pero sintió que se sonrojaba ante el comentario de la chica. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un gesto casi inconsciente, y esbozó otra sonrisa tímida.

—Bueno, tampoco me gustaría ser Tom.

—¡Desde luego! Es un egoísta. –Dany negó con la cabeza, suspirando-. Hay tanta gente que malinterpreta toda la película...

—¿Malinterpretarla? –Jon alzó las cejas, algo sorprendido-. No entiendo. El pobre Tom se pasa toda la película persiguiendo a la chica de sus sueños, pero ella pasa de él. Lo usa como quiere. Summer no hace más que complicarle la vida, el pobre chico acaba hecho polvo hasta prácticamente la última escena, cuando conoce a la otra.

—¡No, no! –Daenerys negó varias veces, haciendo un leve suspiro de fastidio. _Qué carácter_ , pensó Jon con una sonrisilla mientras la chica continuaba-. Ella nunca quiere nada, en ningún momento. Se lo dice, y el insiste. El mensaje de la película no es que la chica fuese una zorra, todo lo contrario. Es más bien que solo porque a alguien le gusten las mismas cosas que a ti no significa que sea tu alma gemela. ¿Acaso no escuchaba nadie a la sobrina de Tom?

Jon meditó las palabras de la chica con cautela, asintiendo. Seguía pensando que Summer no le caía demasiado bien, pero optó por aceptar la teoría de la chica.

—Supongamos que es lo que tú dices –concedió finalmente, asintiendo-. ¿Por qué iba el director a poner al principio de la película esa dedicatoria tan encantadora?

—Bueno, pues para que la gente pensase justo lo que estás pensando tú ahora. –la chica encogió los hombros un poco mientras terminaba de guardar los libros de Fitzgerald en la taquilla. Después miró el reloj y esbozó una mueca al ver la hora que era-. Llego tarde al Club de Pintura. Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—Oh, claro. –asintió levemente el chico. Carraspeó un poco y, sintiendo cómo los nervios le arañaban las paredes del estómago, le dedicó una sonrisilla-. Bueno, si te apetece algún día seguir debatiendo sobre pelis de Marc Webb... podemos hablar de Spiderman o alguna otra, si quieres.

—De acuerdo, Peter Parker. ¿Me dejas tu móvil? –la chica alzó las cejas al ver que Jon sacaba su iPhone (no podía ser otro móvil el de aquel chico de gruesas gafas de pasta), y lo cogió para teclear algo rápidamente y devolvérselo-. Ahí tienes mi número. Dany Targaryen.

—Va, gracias. –el chico miró el número con una amplia sonrisa-. Te mandaré un WhatsApp...

—Sí, genial. –la chica hizo una amplia sonrisa y se despidió de él con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba el bloc de dibujo y su estuche-. ¡Nos vemos, Jon!

Dicho aquello, la chica emprendió camino apresuradamente hacia el aula de Dibujo, tarareando suavemente _Heartlines_ de Florence + The Machine. Jon sonrió ampliamente al verla marchar, porque en aquel instante cayó en que en ningún momento le había dicho a la chica su nombre.

 

**_Sansa (I)_ **

 

Sansa siempre había sido una chica de dormir mucho y bien. No podía comprender cómo Jon se pasaba hasta las tantas viendo series o leyendo, o cómo algunos sábados se levantaba temprano para ir al parque a hacer ejercicio y veía que Arya ni siquiera se había acostado. A ella le encantaba dormir, era madrugadora y el solo pensamiento de ir con ojeras al instituto le causaba horror.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, era diferente. Eran las tres de la mañana y no era capaz de irse a dormir. ¿La razón? Aquel maldito libro que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. _Bajo la misma estrella_ , de John Green. A ella le encantaban las novelas de aquel tipo: juveniles, románticas, bonitas. No era como sus amigas, quienes ni siquiera se molestaban en abrir un libro. No, Sansa lo adoraba: la única diferencia era que, a diferencia de las novelas de horror de Arya, los clásicos de Jon o el estilo Palahniuk de Robb, a ella le encantaban las novelas románticas. Nicholas Sparks, Elizabeth Eulberg, David Nicholls. Y ahora había descubierto a John Green. Llevaba seis horas leyendo sin parar, devorando aquel librito que había empezado siendo bastante deprimente, había mejorado levemente con la aparición de Augustus Waters (a quien Sansa no podía evitar imaginar como uno de los actores que más guapos le parecían, Nicholas Hoult), y que había acabado por romperla en pedacitos con el final.

Acababa de terminar el libro cuando se dirigió, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua e intentar de esa forma calmarse un poco. Atravesó el pasillo con cautela, intentando no hacer ruido al pasar frente al cuarto de Bran y Rickon. Sus hermanos de doce y seis años llevaban dormitando felizmente más de cinco horas, y no le apetecía ser la causante de un adebacle de llantos y pataletas por parte del menor de los niños Stark. Al pasar frente al cuarto de Jon y Robb, el más grande de la casa, oyó unos sonoros ronquidos que indudablemente pertenecían a su medio hermano. Robb, dormilón como era, apenas se inmutaba con los ronquidos.

Sin embargo, al llegar al final del pasillo notó otro sonido que no supo identificar a las tres de la mañana. Era como un... ¿tecleo? Frunció un poco el ceño, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Arya. Estaba entreabierta y una lucecilla provenía de dentro, acompañada de unas risillas que parecían no cesar. Sansa empujó la puerta con suavidad, para encontrar a su hermana pequeña sentada delante del ordenador, en su mesa, mientras hablaba con alguien por Skype.

—¿Arya? –Sansa frunció el ceño, algo adormilada.- ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?

Arya alzó la vista, sorprendida, y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era su hermana mayor la que se encontraba en su cuarto. Después encogió los hombros.

—Meera y yo estamos hablando con unos amigos de Europa. Allí es mediodía.

Sansa alzó las cejas. Sabía que Meera era la nueva amiga de su hermana en el insituto; su hermano pequeño, Jojen, era el mejor amigo de Bran y Myrcella, quien a su vez era hermana pequeña de Joff.

—¿Europa? ¿Qué amigos tienes tú en Europa?

—De twitter. –la chica encogió los hombros tranquilamente, limitándose a teclear una respuesta en el grupo de Skype. Sansa pudo verla de reojo: “ _Esperad que tengo a mi hermana aquí dando el coñazo xD_ ”. No supo por qué, pero aquello le dolió un poco, sobre todo al oír a su hermana hablarle otra vez-. No lo entenderías.

—¿Por qué no? –la chica frunció el ceño-. El otro día entendí qué era eso de las... octopús y chopear.

Arya hizo una risita.

—Serán OTPs. Y shippear.

—Bueno, eso. –Sansa puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Cómo tienes amigos en twitter? ¿De qué los conoces? A mí solo me sigue gente del instituto.

—Tú tienes solo cien tweets. Los conozco también de Tumblr, de roles y demás.

—¿Qué son roles? –la pelirroja seguía en sus trece, decidida a enterarse de algo en aquella conversación-. Pensaba que Tumblr era solo para fotos bonitas, y de series. Yo tengo muchas fotos de American Horror Story y Skins, y no conozco personalmente a ninguno de los blogs que sigo salvo los de mis amigas.

—Evidentemente no has visto el mío. –dijo Arya en un tono burlón-. Los _textposts_ se usan para hablar. Y lo más bonito que puedes encontrar en el mío son posts con la cara de Sebastian Stan.

—Mira, no sé quién es Esteban Stan, pero como sea tan feo como el Benedict Cumberbatch ese voy a decirle a mamá que te busque un mono del zoo para que te cases con él.

—Sebastian Stan. Bucky Barnes. El rumano. –resopló Arya, corrigiéndola-. Él y Benedict son guapísimos, lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta el Callum ese de 5 Seconds of Summer y los idiotas de tus series idiotas. Como los de Teen Wolf.

—¡Teen Wolf no es una serie idiota! –protestó Sansa, malhumorada-. Está muy bien. Y los actores son muy guapos.

—Con el nombre que tiene no debe serlo. –Arya entornó los ojos para volver a la conversación un momento, y después añadió-. Para ver gente guapa en alguna serie ya tengo a Matt Smith, Aaron Paul o Lee Pace.

Sansa resopló con enfado. Le molestaban muchas cosas de su hermana: que fuese tan poco femenina, que pasase los días recluida en su cuarto o, en su defecto, hablando tan sólo con sus hermanos o Meera o aquellos dichosos amigos de Internet, que fuese tan friki en general... pero lo que más le molestaba era que despreciase tanto todo lo que le gustaba. Cierto, ella también lo hacía con sus dichosos cómics y aquellas películas que tanto le gustaban, pero aun así el hecho de que sugiriese que Teen Wolf era una estupidez y que Dylan O’Brien y Daniel Sharman no eran atractivos le dolía más que nada.

—Vete a dormir –refunfuñó la chica finalmente-. Y dile a tus amigos frikis y europeos y a Meera que te dejen tranquila, así a lo mejor dejas de ser tan idiota.

—A lo mejor si dejas de juntarte con Joffrey-Cabeza-De-Sandía o Jeyne-Cabeza-Hueca tú también lo dejas de ser. –replicó Arya. Cerrada en banda a decir nada más, se colocó los cascos sobre la cabeza y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla, donde sus amigos parecían discutir algo que la hizo soltar una carcajada.

Sansa se miró los pies, dolida. No solo por el poco tacto que tenía su hermana con ella, sino porque en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que realmente tampoco tenía a ningún amigo con el que reírse o hablar de la forma que ella lo hacía con Meera en el instituto y aquellos misteriosos amigos de Internet. Sus amigas solían no tener demasiados temas de conversación, pero ella no solía darle demasiada importancia. Sin embargo, en aquel momento deseó poder tener a alguien con quien comentar _Bajo la misma estrella_ , o alguien con quien ir a ver la peli cuando se estrenase o hablar de lo adorable que le parecía Ansel Elgort. Echaba en falta alguien así, aunque sabía que, con su suerte, aquella clase de amiga tardaría mucho en aparecer.

Después de pensarlo unos instantes, fue rápidamente hasta su cuarto y cogió el libro que había estado leyendo hasta unos minutos antes. Lo cogió con cuidado, y apretándolo contra su pecho, volvió al cuarto de su hermana. Una vez allí, le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

— ...Qué quieres. –Arya alzó la vista del ordenador y bajó los cascos, un tanto malhumorada.

—Esto... había pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría leer este libro. –musitó la chica, tendiéndole el libro a su hermana pequeña-. Como te agregué a Goodreads y vi que alguien te lo recomendó... a mí me ha gustado mucho.

Arya se quedó callada un momento, mirando el libro con cierto escepticismo. Sansa se quedó callada, temiendo que su hermana pequeña fuese a rechazar cualquier tipo de interacción con ella una vez más. Pero, para su asombro, la chica acabó cogiendo el libro y asinitendo un poco.

—Me queda poco para terminar _Doctor Sueño_. –murmuró Arya, asintiendo-. Lo leeré, sí. –la niña miró a su hermana y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-. Gracias, Sansa.

La pelirroja respondió con una idéntica sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Ya me dirás qué tal. –al ver que su hermana hojeaba el libro con interés, su sonrisa se amplió-. Ahora me voy a dormir, y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Sí... sí, en un rato. –asintió Arya distraídamente, sin despegar los ojos del llamativo libro azul-. Buenas noches, Sansa.

—Buenas noches, Arya.

La chica se dirigió de vuelta a su dormitorio, con una pequeña sonrisa aún en los labios. Una vez que llegó a la cama, arropada y mirando el techo, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez una hermana, con el tiempo, podía convertirse en algo incluso mejor que cualquiera de sus amigas.


	5. Talisa (I) Arya (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Talisa y Arya notan cosquilleos raros en el estómago.

_Talisa (I)_

 

Lo primero que la hizo sospechar al llegar al centro comercial es que no cogieron la dirección que solían tomar para ir hacia la tienda en la que casi siempre pasaban las horas mirando discos de rock clásico o películas sesenteras.

—¿A dónde vamos? –inquirió con las cejas alzadas, siguiendo a Robb entre los transitados pasillos del centro comercial.

—Ya verás –dijo Robb con una media sonrisa-, el otro día oí a Rickon hablar de este sitio y me dio una idea.

Talisa no conocía a la familia del que se había convertido en el más cercano de sus amigos de Washington, pero por lo que Robb le había ido contando a lo largo de aquellas semanas sabía que Rickon era su hermano pequeño, de unos siete u ocho años. Intentó recordar las edades de los demás, pero el desfile de nombres fue interrumpido al notar cómo el chico la cogía de la mano para llevarla al misterioso sitio del que llevaba todo el día hablando. Sintió un cosquilleó en los dedos al notar cómo se entrelazaban con los de Robb, no sin recriminarse un momento después el sentirse así. _Es tu amigo. Probablemente tu mejor amigo y el único chico con el que tienes confianza en el instituto. No la fastidies._ Siguió pensando en aquello a lo largo de todo el trayecto por el centro comercial, sin poder evitar acariciar el dorso de la mano del chico con el pulgar.

Sin embargo, toda preocupación que pudiera tener pareció disiparse de un plumazo cuando llegaron al sitio en cuestión. Robb se detuvo en la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, mientras Talisa observaba el enorme letrero amarillo con las cejas muy alzadas.

—¿En serio? –inquirió, en un tono casi burlón.

—En serio. –afirmó Robb con una amplia sonrisa.

—Build-A-Bear. –leyó la chica. Miró a su amigo con una media sonrisa, negando-. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Robb? ¿Cinco?

—Casi dieciocho. –el chico alzó las cejas con una sonrisa divertida y encogió los hombros-. ¿Entramos?

—Debes estar de broma.

—Para nada, es un regalo.

Talisa no pudo evitar reír al ver cómo una pareja de niños que parecían ser mellizos se quedaban mirándolos al ver que entraban en la tienda. Después de hacerle un breve gesto de saludo a la dependienta entre las hordas de niños pequeños que corrían de un lado al otro con sus enormes peluches en las manos, ambos se dirigieron a la primera fase de aquel proceso: elegir el peluche que querían rellenar.

—Elige tú, que yo de esto no entiendo. –dijo Robb, encogiendo los hombros-. Cuando venía de niño siempre me hacía un lobo y le ponía nombres de personajes de Star Wars.

—De Star Wars, qué mono. –rió ella, mientras examinaba los diferentes peluches. Acabó por coger un monito y se lo enseñó con una sonrisa-. ¿Te gusta este?

Robb asintió, y aquello los llevó a la segunda parte de la fabricación del peluche: llenarlo e introducir el corazón. Muertos de la vergüenza al oír a la chica encargada decir que hacían buena pareja, Talisa observó con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver cómo un sonrojado Robb se dedicaba a colocar un corazoncito de fieltro dentro del peluche. No supo muy bien por qué, pero encontró aquel gesto particularmente adorable.

Después de terminar de preparar el peluche, procedieron a buscarle ropa. Como se acercaba el estreno de la última película de X-Men las estanterías estaban plagadas de mini-camisetas de todos los colores y mutantes.

—Ya me gustaría que hubiese alguna de estas en mi talla –comentó Robb-. Esa de Magneto mola mucho.

—Si encogieses un poquito… -bromeó Talisa, riendo.

Una vez que hubieron elegido una camiseta de Magneto (la señalada por Robb antes) y unos pantalones para el monito, llegó la hora de ponerle nombre. Sentados frente al ordenador en cuestión, los dos se vieron ante la ardua tarea de elegir uno adecuado para aquel monito: a Talisa le daba lo mismo, pero le hacía mucha gracia ver cómo Robb daba vueltas por ahí con aire pensativo e incluso estresado.

—El día que tengas un hijo y tengas que elegir su nombre no sé qué será de ti –bromeó la chica.

Robb entornó los ojos, aunque a la chica le pareció percibir un ligero color rosado sobre sus mejillas a la hora de acercarse. Aunque, por supuesto, aquello era completamente imposible: Robb Stark sonrojándose no era algo que cualquiera pudiese conseguir.

—Uh... ¿qué te parece Fitzgerald? No sé, como te gusta leer a ese tipo de autores. –el muchacho encogió los hombros-. O Ernest, o Faulkner, o Miller, o algo así... –Talisa no pudo evitar encontrar adorable que el chico se supiera de memoria todos sus escritores favoritos.

—Había pensado algo más... bueno, más de los dos, visto que es un regalo. –la chica hizo una pequeña sonrisa, mirando el peluche atentamente-. ¿Le ves cara de Tenenbaum?

Robb hizo una risita, negando mientras se sentaba en el taburete junto al de Talisa.

—No mucha, la verdad. Yo creo que es más parecido a alguno de los tres hermanos Whitman.

—¡Qué dices! A Adrien Brody no se parece, y a Jason Schwartzman y Owen Wilson menos aún... podemos ponerle Sam o Suzy, si no.

—No, no, mejor una chica. Se le ve en la mirada –bromeó Robb. El chico pensó unos instantes más, y después se levantó para ir a coger otro peluche algo más pequeño, del mismo estilo pero con un pelaje más oscuro. Volvió con él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Se me ha ocurrido algo.

—Dos no hacen falta, eh. –bromeó Talisa, alzando las cejas-. Ya me basto con uno.

—No, no –negó el chico rápidamente. Le enseñó el nuevo peluche con una media sonrisa-. Es más oscuro, ¿ves? El tuyo es marrón clarito y este mucho más apagado. ¿A quiénes te recuerdan?

—Hm… -la chica achinó los ojos y finalmente encogió los hombros-. No sé, ¿Jules Winnfield y Vincent Vega?

Robb negó con una media sonrisa.

—También, pero no. Piensa en Wes Anderson.

La chica tuvo que tomarse unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa apareciese sobre sus labios.

—¡Zero y Agatha! –exclamó.

—Exacto, Zero y Agatha. –Robb esbozó una sonrisa casi tímida, algo que parecía prácticamente imposible en el joven al que había conocido en su primer día de clase-. Si quieres puedes quedarte tú con Agatha, y yo con Zero. Así, como los de la peli.

Talisa tuvo que contener la sonrisa que parecía amenazar con aparecer sobre su rostro. Llevaba desde el primer día en el que fueron los dos al Walmart a mirar películas sintiendo algo extraño cada vez que estaba con él, pero aquel momento superaba con creces a cualquier otro. Quizás era el verlo sosteniendo un peluche, o que se había peinado los rizos de una forma demasiado irresistible aquella mañana, pero en aquel momento Talisa podría haber asegurado que no había persona que le gustase más en el mundo que Robb Stark.

—Me parece una gran idea –asintió la chica, haciendo finalmente una pequeña sonrisa-. Tú te quedas con Zero y yo con Agatha.

Robb asintió, contento, y terminó de rellenar los nombres de los peluches con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Después de ir a pagarlos, le tendió a la chica la pequeña Agatha, en un gesto un tanto tímido que Talisa encontró adorable. Él llevaba a Zero bajo el brazo, vestido con una camiseta diminuta de Oasis.

—Muchas gracias por el regalo, Robb. –la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Él negó con modestia.

—No ha sido nada, de verdad.

—Sí que lo es. –sin saber muy bien de dónde se sacó el valor, la chica le dio un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla... o quizás prácticamente sobre la comisura del labio, pero ella prefirió hacer como que no se había dado cuenta-. Eres un encanto.

Casi no le dio tiempo de ver la sonrisa atontada que se había formado sobre los labios de su amigo al cogerle suavemente de la mano para llevarlo al destino que había elegido ella para aquella tarde: una vieja tienda de discos en la planta baja del centro comercial.

«A lo mejor –pensó con una sonrisa algo triste-, dormir con el peluche es como dormir con él.»

Pero, al dirigir una mirada a Robb de reojo, no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que sus ojos azules la miraban con el mismo interés que Zero Moustafa habría mirado a Agatha en una de sus innumerables tardes juntos en Mendl’s.

 

_Arya (II)_

Arya llevaba casi dos semanas de verdadero sufrimiento. Un sufrimiento que casi no la dejaba pensar, comer, beber o vivir en general.

Al quinceavo día, se lo contó a la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

—Meera –susurró la chica mientras guardaba sus libros de Literatura en la taquilla durante un cambio de clases-, hacen dos semanas que tengo la nueva peli de X-Men en el ordenador.

Meera cerró la taquilla de un portazo ante las palabras de Arya y, de no haberse apartado la chica al cerrar ésta su taquilla de un golpe, le habría dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Que. Tienes. Qué.

Arya alzó las cejas, extrañada.

—X-Men. Días del Futuro Pasado. La que sale en cines dentro de...

—¡Ya sé qué peli de X-Men sale en el cine dentro de poco! –susurró Meera. Achinó los ojos, mirando a su mejor amiga con reprobación-. ¿Dónde la has conseguido? Creía que íbamos a verla las dos juntas, con Jon, Gendry, Bran y Jojen.

—¡Sí, claro que iremos! –la chica notó que se sonrojaba levemente ante la mención del amigo de su hermano, sin saber muy bien por qué-. Si no he visto nada... la descargué por curiosidad.

—¿Seguro que no has visto nada? –Meera frunció el ceño.

—Seguro.

—...

—Bueno, a lo mejor he visto algo. ¡Pero solo los primeros quince minutos!

Meera exhaló un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

—Mira, un día de estos...

En aquel momento se interrumpió a sí misma al notar cómo dos manos les revolvían el pelo a Arya y a ella otra vez. Arya alzó la vista para descubrir que no era otro sino su hermano Jon, acompañado como siempre por Gendry.

—¡Ey! ¿Os habéis enterado de lo del musical? –inquirió Jon con una media sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—¿Quieres decir la tontería que harán Renly Baratheon y sus amigos, como todos los años? –respondió Meera, entornando los ojos.

—¡Qué va! –exclamó Gendry con una amplia sonrisa-. Este año hacen uno que promete mucho. Creo que a Arya le gustaría, vi un póster de eso cuando estuve en su casa el otro día.

La niña no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos ante el comentario del muchacho tres años mayor, notando que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se negaba a marcharse.

—Como no sea un musical de Doctor Who... –murmuró Arya.

—Mejor aún –dijo Jon. El chico ladeó la cabeza hacia el final del pasillo, donde un grupo de curiosos parecía haberse colocado alrededor del papel para las inscripciones-. ¡Los Miserables!

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa al oír lo que decía Jon, con sus correspondientes sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

—¡Qué pasada! –exclamó Arya-. ¡Si me sé todas las canciones!

—Y por extensión, todos los Stark también nos las sabemos –rió Jon-. Gendry y yo hablábamos de apuntarnos, y creo que Robb y Talis... bueno, la chica que le gusta, también. Aunque creo que ella ha tenido más que ver

—¿Robb haciendo un musical? –preguntó la chica, riendo-. A lo mejor lo cogen para hacer de Jean Valjean o algo así.

—Ni idea, pero sería divertido. ¿Venís a apuntaros? Las pruebas son el viernes después de clase.

Arya miró de reojo a Meera, quien casi de inmediato asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Por lo que había visto en el Tumblr de su mejor amiga, Arya sabía que a Meera la volvían loca todos los Amis y que adoraba a Valjean y Fantine juntos. Arya era más de Enjolras y Éponine, pero igualmente se declaraba fán acérrima de casi todos los personajes de la historia. Incluso había leído el libro, pese a los disgustos que este le había traído en sus interminables parrafadas sobre la Revolución Industrial en la Francia del siglo XIX.

—Claro, vamos a apuntarnos. –asintió Arya-. Seguro que es divertido.

—¡Genial! –exclamó Jon, revolviéndole el pelo a su hermana-. Venga, vamos a rellenar ese papel.

Las dos chicas esbozaron una sonrisa casi idéntica mientras echaban a andar hacia el lugar donde debían echar las solicitudes. Arya no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Gendry, solo para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo silbar distraídamente la melodía de _One Day More_. Siempre lo había visto mucho por casa, y hablaba con él incluso más que otros de sus hermanos aparte de Jon, pero aún así de vez en cuando le daba algo de reparo dirigirse a él directamente. Sobre todo desde que había llegado al instituto después del verano, con aquel estúpido cosquilleo atenazándole el estómago cada vez que lo veía.

—Eh, Arya.

La chica alzó la vista, saliendo de sus propios pensamientos al oír que alguien la llamaba. Cuando descubrió que no era otro sino Gendry, mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? –dijo la chica en un murmullo casi nervioso.

—¿Qué papel querrías hacer en _Les Mis_? –preguntó el chico.

Arya se tomó unos instantes para pensarlo. Adoraba a Éponine, pero era demasiado pequeña y no cantaba tan bien como para hacer el papel. Finalmente, encogió los hombros en un gesto un tanto resignado.

—No sé. Gavroche, supongo. Con el pelo corto doy el pego.

La sorprendió ver que Gendry esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Seguro que te sale una prueba estupenda. Con un poco de suerte nos veremos en los ensayos en unos días. –el chico le guiñó un ojo y Arya notó en aquel mismo momento cómo algo volvía a revolotear dentro de su barriga-. ¡A las barricadas, _pétit_!

—A las barricadas. –la sonrisa que la chica tenía en la cara era, como poco, de completa embobada.

Observó en silencio cómo Gendry apuntaba su nombre en la lista, con una letra desordenada y casi imposible de descifrar si hubiese escrito algo más allá de su propio nombre. Jon se ajustó las gafas, sacando su Sharpie favorito para escribir su nombre en la pulcra letra que lo caracterizaba. Meera, aunque algo menos estilizada que Jon, consiguió un trazo bastante bonito, a diferencia del de Arya. La chica se quedó mirando la lista de interesados un momento, pensativa. Robb y Talisa se habían apuntado unos puestos más arriba, al igual que Sam Tarly, Ramsay Bolton, Loras y Margaery Tyrell, los habituales del club de teatro... y su hermana Sansa y sus amigas, claro. A Arya no le sorprendía, pero esperaba que la presencia de aquellas chicas no la hiciese pasar un mal rato durante los ensayos. Si la escogían entre tanta gente, claro.

—Bueno... –suspiró, murmurando entre dientes-. A las barricadas.

Y, con su habitual letra desgarbada y variante, escribió su nombre en la lista de interesados.


	6. Loras (I) Jon (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que todos cantan, para bien o para mal.

_Loras (I)_

Era la primera vez que se presentaba a unas audiciones para un musical. Había visto algunas, las de Renly en su mayoría, pero era la primera vez que participaba. El motivo era más que nada lo que se denomina comúnmente como _presión de grupo_ : al ver que su novio estaba en su último año de instituto y que no iba a poder hacer una escena de musical con él otro año, Margaery había insistido en que todos se apuntasen. En plan Dream Team, como había apuntado Brienne. A Loras aquella chica de aspecto demasiado masculino y hombros cuadrados no le caía demasiado en gracia, pero tenía que aguantar que fuese de las mejores amigas de Renly.

La preselección fue algo muy fácil: la profesora, Miss D’Arby, puso a todos los candidatos en fila y fue eliminando uno a uno a los que veía que no aguantaban ni una sola nota. En aquella preselección se fueron el pobre Sam Tarly, Arianne, Gilly, Quentyn (al parecer los Martell no estaban hechos para cantar, pensó Loras con una risita) y algunos chicos más. Los que pasaron la primera prueba fueron reunidos en el escenario poco después por la profesora.

—Os voy a entregar una partitura al azar de Los Miserables y tendréis que improvisar algo en el rato que tenéis para hacer una representación corta delante de los demás. No tiene que ser perfecto, ni mucho menos, pero tenéis que mostrar un poco de manejo en los tonos y en la forma de moveros por el escenario.

Loras observó cómo la profesora iba entregando las diferentes partituras a cada uno de los alumnos. Al parecer, a Renly y Margaery les dio un dueto, al igual que a Robb Stark y aquella chica nueva y a Theon Greyjoy y Gendry Baratheon. Loras sabía que el sobrino de Renly no se llevaba exactamente bien con él, pero supuso que aquel chico no los molestaría demasiado. Probablemente ni siquiera pasase las pruebas.

Miró su partitura con curiosidad. Era uno de los soliloquios más intensos de la obra: _Javert’s Suicide_. Loras nunca había sido un fanático absoluto de los musicales ni de Los Miserables en concreto, pero Renly les había obligado a él y a Margaery a ir a verla en cuanto se estrenó en el cine (la chica intentó robarle algún que otro beso durante la película, pero el moreno siempre la apartaba porque estaba demasiado ocupado canturreando todas y cada una de las canciones que aparecían en la película) y de aquello supuso que algo se le habría quedado. Observó al resto del grupo en silencio mientras memorizaba las líneas con más o menos claridad, dando vueltas por el escenario.

Poco después, la profesora pidió a todos los alumnos que se sentasen en las butacas del salón de actos del instituto, a excepción de Theon Greyjoy y Gendry Baratheon. Al parecer les había sido designado un dueto en el que Greyjoy era Javert y Gendry, Valjean. _The confrontation_ , nada más ni nada menos. El equipo de Teatro les dio a cada uno una espada de madera y los dos muchachos, más fingiendo estar en un corral de comedias que en el escenario de un musical, recitaron la pieza con algún que otro gallo (perfeccionable, según Loras oyó decir a la profesora al oído de Renly, quien por supuesto era su alumno predilecto). Después, la profesora mandó a escena a una niña menuda y pequeña, que Loras identificó como la hermana pequeña de Robb Stark. Ella y una amiga suya eran las únicas de primer curso, por lo que Miss D’Arby le había asignado a Arya una parte de Gavroche en _Little People_ mientras que a Meera le había tocado _Castle on a cloud_. La pequeña de los Stark no pareció hacerlo mal: más que una buena voz, tenía una forma muy divertida de moverse por el escenario e incluso hizo a los miembros del club soltar alguna que otra risita al poner el acento _cockney_ que caracterizaba al niño de Los Miserables.

Después de las dos niñas le tocó el turno a Jon. Loras lo conocía desde el colegio, y podría reconocer haberse metido un par de veces con él en el patio del recreo. Pese a su consabida timidez, Loras tuvo que reconocer que lo hacía con cierto estilo: no cantaba mal y tenía una voz grave que le permitía hacer notas bastante complicadas. Su partitura era _Stars_ , también de Javert. Loras apretó un poco los labios: de ninguna forma le gustaría que aquel chico, por mucho que hubiese superado sus rencillas infantiles, le robase el papel en la obra.

Tras Jon vinieron unos cuantos más: Brienne, quien interpretó estupendamente un soliloquio de Valjean; Sansa, quien hizo un _I Dreamed a Dream_ bastante decente; y Robb y aquella chica de cuyo nombre Loras no lograba acordarse, quienes hicieron, para sorpresa de todos, _A Heart Full Of Love_. Loras observó, sorprendido, cómo el mayor de los Stark entonaba con facilidad unas notas que Renly había pasado días ensayando. La chica tampoco cantaba nada mal. Al parecer, el resto del público se quedó igual de sorprendido con aquella actuación: Miss D’Arby aplaudió entusiasmada al final y Renly se quedó muy callado, con los labios apretados. Loras no pudo evitar hacer una mueca divertida, dándole un pequeño apretoncito a su mano.

—Eh, Ren. –le susurró-. Mejor que tú no lo hace, tranquilo.

Sonrió levemente al notar que el chico se sonrojaba ante su tacto, y dejó la mano en aquel mismo sitio hasta que oyó cómo Miss D’Arby lo llamaba. En aquel momento Loras se levantó con una sonrisa orgullosa y la partitura en la mano, notando cómo Renly le daba un apretoncito a su mano. Se dirigió al escenario con tranquilidad, casi como si tuviese toda la experiencia del mundo en musicales. Realizó una actuación sobria y tranquila a sus propios ojos, si bien falló en un par de las notas más graves. Al final de la actuación oyó cómo dos personas rompían en aplausos: Renly y Margaery, por supuesto. Con una pequeña reverencia, volvió a bajar ante las miradas escépticas de más de uno de sus compañeros de clase y una sonrisa dulce por parte de Sansa Stark que decidió ignorar.

Después de él se levantaron de sus asientos Margaery y Renly, cogidos de la mano como era debido. Interpretaron un fragmento de Valjean y Fantine que, de algún modo, pareció decepcionar a Miss D’Arby. Loras sabía que Jean Valjean era el personaje que Renly más deseaba hacer, aunque sospechaba que el problema emanaba de una no muy convincente Fantine por parte de Margaery. Oyo a Miss D’Arby suspirar en numerosas ocasiones, apuntando y tachando constantemente en su cuaderno. Al final, los dos se bajaron del escenario con sonrisitas nerviosas y paso apresurado.

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien. –susurró Loras, dedicándole una media sonrisa a ambos. Margaery respondió con un resoplido, mientras que Renly se limitó a poner una de sus _caras dramáticas_.

Las audiciones terminaron poco después. Miss D’Arby se quedó mirando la hoja con todas sus anotaciones durante unos minutos, pensativa, tachando y añadiendo cosas cada dos por tres. Finalmente, murmuró:

—Salid todos diez minutos. Creo que ya lo tengo, pero hay que decidir algunos detalles.

Renly le dirigió una mirada de nerviosismo, que Loras intentó mitigar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Seguro que va perfectamente. –susurró el rubio, acariciando suavemente su mano.

Renly solo apartó la vista de Loras cuando notó cómo Margaery tiraba de él para ir a la cafetería. El chico se atusó con cuidado su pulcra barbita morena, y acabó asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Loras.

Ante aquello, el chico rubio no hizo más que responder con un guiño del ojo.

 

_Jon (II)_

El rato antes de recibir los resultados de las audiciones lo pasó sentado en un escalón con Gendry, Arya, Meera y Theon. Los cinco observaban atentamente a los que quedaban de pie frente al salón de actos: los hermanos Tyrell conversaban animadamente sobre cómo aquella iba a ser la primera ocasión sobre un escenario de ambos, mientras que Renly, Brienne y el resto del club de teatro comentaba entre suspiritos nerviosos que tal vez las audiciones no les habían ido demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, la atención de todo aquel escalón estaba verdaderamente centrada en la pareja situada al final del pasillo. Ella recostada contra la pared con una camiseta grande con la famosa cita de F. Scott Fitzgerald, «Show me a hero and I’ll write you a tragedy» (frase que, para su regocijo, Jon identificó al instante); mientras que él llevaba su camiseta favorita de Oasis y se pasaba la mano por sus densos rizos rojizos casi compulsivamente mientras hablaba con ella, mirándola a los ojos en casi todo momento.

—¿Entonces Robb y Talisa están saliendo? –inquirió Gendry con curiosidad.

—Nah. Robb es valiente para todo menos para esas cosas. –dijo Theon con una risita.

—No te creas –murmuró Jon. El muchacho evidentemente conocía mil veces mejor a su hermano que Theon; años y años pasando prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día juntos daban para mucho-. Creo que el problema es que ella le gusta de verdad. Y no quiere decírselo hasta encontrar un momento perfecto.

—No sabía que Robb fuera tan cursi –comentó Arya, arrugando la nariz-. Alguien fan de Tarantino no puede ser tan cursi.

—A mí eso me huele a OTP, ¿eh? –dijo Meera, observando atentamente cómo reaccionaba Talisa ante los pequeños gestos de Robb-. Mírala, si hasta baja la vista y se toquetea el pelo cuando hablan... eso pasa todo el rato en las entrevistas de Chris Evans y Scarlett Johansson. Y a James McAvoy con Michael Fassbender.

—¿James McAvoy y Michael Fassbender son gays? –preguntó Jon, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro que sí! –exclamaron las dos niñas al unísono.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, pero acabaron encogiendo los hombros.

—Yo creo que es cuestión de tiempo –decidió Gendry-. Cualquier día entramos al instituto y los vemos cogiditos de la mano...

—Eso ya lo hacen ahora –intervino Arya con una risita.

—... O liándose en el baño. –añadió Theon con una sonrisa burlona ante la evidente mueca de disgusto de la menor de los Stark.

—Los grabaré en vídeo y haré gifs. Serán la ship más popular de Tumblr. –dijo Meera con una risita.

Jon miró a Theon, quien arrugó la frente en confusión al no saber qué narices era era una ship. Iba a aclarárselo cuando vio cómo Miss D’Arby salía del salón de actos con gesto solemne.

—Ya he ponderado y decidido todo. –dijo-. He elegido a doce de vosotros para los papeles disponibles, y a otros ocho de coro y suplentes. –fue leyendo los nombres de los suplentes, entre ellos la mayoría del club de Teatro a excepción de Renly y Brienne. Los muchachos, decepcionados y alicaídos, cogieron sus mochilas para marcharse.

—Seguro que a nosotros nos echará en seguida –murmuró Arya, no sin cierto desánimo.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Miss D’Arby los sorprendieron a todos una vez más.

—Bueno, a continuación procedo a decir los nombres de los seleccionados... recordad que los ensayos son los martes, jueves y viernes después de clase. –la mujer carraspeó un poco y alzó la voz-. Empezaré con Les Amis. En primer lugar tenemos a Courfeyrac, que será Gendry Baratheon. –Jon le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo, quien sonrió ampliamente ante la noticia-. Grantaire, interpretado por Brienne de Tarth. –la chica hizo una sonrisa modesta, algo sonrojada ante el halago de Renly-. Y Enjolras, que no podría ser otro sino Loras Tyrell.

Jon observó distraídamente cómo Renly felicitaba a sus dos amigos. Achinó un poco los ojos al ver que el chico moreno daba palmaditas quizás _demasiado_ cariñosas sobre la espalda de Loras, aunque decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Por todo el instituto circulaban rumores sobre aquellos dos, pero no habría nada seguro hasta que cualquiera de los dos dijera lo contrario.

—Ahora sigo con el resto de personajes de la sección de 1832. –prosiguió Miss D’Arby-. Gavroche, interpretado por Arya Stark. –la niña esbozó una amplia sonrisa, siendo palmeada en la espalda por Gendry, Theon y Jon casi a la vez-. Éponine, que será Sansa; Cosette será Margaery y Marius, Renly.

Al chico pareció sentarle como un jarro de agua fría aquella elección. Se quedó muy callado, escrutando a la profesora con la mirada como si intentase estrujar aquella ridícula hoja de la cual sacaba aquellas infames ideas sobre el reparto. Jon hizo una mueca divertida al ver cómo Margaery intentaba disuadirlo, diciéndole que al menos harían de pareja juntos y sería algo bonito.

Poco después Miss D’Arby anunció a los Thénardiers, que serian Theon y Meera. La chica alzó las cejas con una sonrisilla divertida, notando cómo el chico mayor le revolvía el pelo.

—Las tres últimas decisiones han sido arduas –prosiguió Miss D’Arby, suspirando levemente-. Pero he descubierto mucho potencial hoy y por eso he decidido repartir los papeles de esta forma. Por ello mismo, el papel de Javert lo representará Jon Stark.

Jon se quedó completamente callado al notar que todas las miradas se dirigían a él. Tragó saliva con cierto nerviosismo, mirando a la profesora como para asegurarse de que no había leído su nombre por error. La mujer, sin embargo, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Casi podía oír a los habituales del club de Teatro despotricando contra él.

Después del primer momento de sorpresa, sus amigos empezaron a darle palmaditas en la espalda y a revolverle el pelo como si fuese algo completamente normal.

—¡Bien hecho, Jon!

—¡Sé la ley, Javert!

—Te va a ir genial, hermanito.

Jon esbozó una sonrisa aliviada. Casi no le dio tiempo de asimilar todo aquello, porque un instante después Miss D’Arby estaba anunciando los papeles que quedaban.

—Bueno, para concluir... por la química que han demostrado y las buenas voces en general... he decidido que el papel de Fantine será para Talisa Maegyr. El de nuestro gran protagonista, Jean Valjean, será para Robb Stark. Felicidades a los dos.

Jon hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver el gesto sorprendido de su hermano. Claro, Robb, cómo no. Demasiado raro habría sido que él ganara el estrellato por una vez. Robb siempre había sido el más listo, el más guapo, el que más ligaba, el más rápido... y aquello no iba a ser una excepción. De haber sido otra persona seguramente ya lo odiaría con todas sus fuerzas, pero Jon no pudo evitar hacerle un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba al ver que tanto Robb como Talisa los miraban a todos, sonrientes.

Era cierto, no era Robb. Era Jon: el de los libros, el de las gafas, el de Breaking Bad, el de Blur. Pero después de casi dieciocho años intentando llegar a la altura de su hermano había decidido que ya era hora de crearse sus propios estándares.

Y uno de sus mejores logros, y quizás el que más recordaría con el tiempo, fue el enorme abrazo que le dio Arya mientras cantaba bajito la letra de _Stars_.


	7. Robb (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Zero, Alvy Singer, Denys y Valjean se encuentran.

Aquella tarde casi le dio un ataque de pánico preparándolo todo.

Jon le había ayudado a colocar todos los muebles del salón de forma estratégica: tenían espacio suficiente para practicar la escena que les había mandado ensayar Miss D’Arby aquella tarde, el sofá listo y el DVD de _Her_ descansando junto al televisor. Casi se volvió loco cuando Talisa, en una de sus infinitas conversaciones durante los recreos en el instituto, le contó que le encantaba Spike Jonze y que no había podido ir a ver su última película al cine. Aprovechando aquella situación, Robb le había propuesto ir a su casa a verla antes de practicar la escena, y la chica había accedido encantada.

Estaba terminando de colocar un buen cuenco de palomitas sobre la mesita del café cuando oyó a Arya gritar alto y claro desde la puerta de la casa:

—¡Vaya, Talisa! ¡Menos mal que estás aquí, Robb ya estaba paranoico!

El muchacho frunció un poco el ceño mientras colocaba las palomitas en su sitio y su guitarra contra la estantería. Para cuando fue a intentar saludar a Talisa, vio que la habían rodeado sus tres hermanos pequeños y un curioso Viento Gris que la olisqueaba alegremente.

—¡Así que tú eres Talisa! –exclamó Bran-. He oído a Robb hablar de ti. Casi todo el rat... –las palabras del niño de doce años fueron ahogadas por la hábil mano de su hermana Arya, quien le tapó la boca para que dejase de hablar.

—¿Eres la novia de Robb? –inquirió Rickon, dándole toquecitos en la pierna. El menor de los Stark apenas llegaba a los cinco años, y ni siquiera iba al colegio aún.

Robb observó, muerto de la vergüenza, cómo Talisa se agachaba a la altura del pequeño. Hasta en aquel momento pudo observar lo guapa que le parecía.

—No soy su novia, soy su amiga. –la chica le acarició el pelo rubio al pequeño, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Tú tienes novia, pequeñín?

Rickon negó varias veces, haciendo unas muecas.

—Las niñas me dan asco. –anunció con seriedad.

—Lo suponía. –Talisa rió un poco, y luego volvió a levantarse para mirar a Robb. El chico quiso pensar que se estaba engañando a sí mismo cuando creyó ver un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas-. Ey, hola, Robb.

—Hola. –el chico esbozó una inmediata sonrisa-. Tengo... tengo las cosas en el salón. La peli, el guión... y eso.

—¡Genial! Pues vamos. –la chica le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a los tres Stark menores, que aún los observaban a los dos con curiosidad-. Ya nos vemos luego, ¿eh?

Rickon asintió, dando pequeños botecitos con su habitual entusiasmo. Bran se limitó a encogerse de hombros y asentir, ajustándose un poco las gafas mientras miraba su reloj acuático con tranquilidad. Aquel día había quedado con Myrcella, Jojen y su nuevo amigo Trystane Martell para ir a comprar _El nombre del viento_ , libro que los cuatro habían pensado leer juntos. Arya, por otro lado, iba a acompañarlos a modo de supervisora para poder ir también a la tienda de cómics, con Meera. La niña echó una mirada divertida a su hermano mientras éste señalaba el camino hacia el salón a Talisa, murmurando algo parecido a «no os sobéis mucho, que el sofá luego hay que limpiarlo» justo antes de salir de vuelta hacia su cuarto.

Una vez liberados de la presencia de los tres Stark menores, Robb se sintió en condiciones para entablar una conversación normal con Talisa (o todo lo normal que podía ser con una chica que le gustaba tantísimo como ella).

—Bueno... ¿prefieres ver la peli primero?

La chica asintió un poco.

—Sí, mejor. Tengo ganas, y además sale Joaquin Phoenix. –la chica hizo una media sonrisa-. ¿No va a estar Jon para verla?

—Nah. Él, Gendry y Sam salen esta noche por ahí. –el chico encogió los hombros, sin saber muy bien por qué le molestaba un poco que mencionase a su hermano en aquel momento-. Pero bueno, estoy yo. No es lo mismo, pero...

Talisa pareció hacer una pequeña sonrisa, divertida, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Vamos a ver la peli entonces.

Y así, muerto de los nervios y casi con ganas de salir corriendo, Robb se acercó al DVD y puso la película en cuestión. La chica se había sentado en el sofá de una forma recatada y casi recta. Cogiendo el cuenco de palomitas, se sentó a su lado.

—Ponte cómoda, eh. –al oírlo, la chica pareció esbozar una sonrisa tímida y se recostó un poco sobre el respaldo del sofá, acercándose a él. Robb no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago-. Espero que te guste la peli, a mí me encantó.

—Si es de Spike Jonze, seguro –murmuró la chica con una leve sonrisa.

Robb fue a añadir algo más, pero lo interrumpió la voz de Joaquin Phoenix al inicio de la película. Casi sobresaltado volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la pantalla: Joaquin Phoenix se encontraba dictando una serie de mensajes de amor que iban para gente de todo el mundo salvo para él. Maridos a mujeres, hijos a madres... intentaba concentrarse en la película, pero con cada «te quiero» que oía de la pantalla no podía evitar dirigir la mirada hacia Talisa... ¿cuándo iba a decírselo? A veces pensaba que jamás reuniría el valor, y otras estaba deseoso de hacerlo. Si ya le había gustado durante su primera conversación, casi dos meses antes, en aquel momento estaba completamente loco por ella. Tenía que decírselo, _necesitaba_ decírselo. Pero a su vez ni siquiera sabía cómo.

La película fue avanzando y casi vio más de la cara de Talisa que la de Joaquin Phoenix. Para cuando perdía el contacto con el OSS y se encontraba completamente desubicado, Talisa se encontraba hecha una bolita a su lado y él, con una cautela admirable, había rodeado su hombro con los brazos. Al oírla canturrear _The Moon Song_ , la miró con una sonrisilla divertida.

—¿Cómo la conoces?

La chica encogió los hombros.

—Me encanta Vampire Weekend y la canta Ezra Koenig. No me pierdo nada de ellos, aunque sea tan friki como es. –rió un poquito.

Robb asintió, recostándose un poco sobre el sofá mientras acariciaba el brazo de la chica. No pudo evitar pensar que a ojos de cualquier otra persona, habrían pasado por una pareja cualquiera de su edad, salvo por el pequeño hecho de que no lo eran.

Un rato después saltaron los créditos y volvió a mirar a Talisa para ver que la chica tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara. No pudo evitar sentir cómo de alguna forma se le contagiaba. haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el hombro de Talisa con el pulgar.

—¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó.

—Muchísimo –respondió la chica con una media sonrisa-. Es muy muy buena. Y Joaquin Phoenix es genial. Y Jonze... bueno, Jonze es genial.

—Lo es, a mí me encanta. –el chico se quedó mirándola unos instantes, pensando en cómo se le habían iluminado los ojos a la hora de hablar de uno de sus directores favoritos.

—Bueno… ¿ensayamos ya, entonces?

Robb tuvo que darse unos segundos para reaccionar y asentir un poco, parpadeando varias veces.

—Sí... sí, claro, vamos a ensayar. Si no Miss D’Arby nos matará.

Observó cómo la chica se levantaba del sofá para ir a buscar su guión, y casi tuvo que obligarse a hacer lo mismo. Desde que habían sido elegidos para la obra habían ensayado juntos un par de veces, pero siempre en el instituto y con más gente alrededor (normalmente Arya y Gendry, practicando las piruetas extrañas que Miss D’Arby pretendía hacer dar a Courfeyrac con Gavroche encima). Era la primera vez que ensayaban a solas, y casi pudo notar cómo empezaban a sudarle las palmas de las manos al ver que la chica canturreaba para sí el _I Dreamed A Dream_ de Fantine para refrescarse la memoria antes de comenzar el dueto. Él debería haber estado haciendo lo mismo con _Who Am I?_ , pero estaba demasiado ensimismado mirándola. La chica pareció captar su mirada y, sonrojándose levemente, dejó la partitura de _I Dreamed A Dream_ a un lado.

—Bueno, empecemos –dijo, pasándose la mano que tenía libre por el pelo mientras observaba la partitura de _The Death of Fantine_ -. ¿Empezamos por cuando entra Valjean? –vio cómo Robb asentía un poco y la chica se sentó en el sofá, como para imitar la posición inclinada de una Fantine moribunda. Le hizo un gesto a él para que se acercase un poco más-. Ven, tienes que colocarte como si estuvieses a los pies de la cama.

—Oh... oh, claro. –Robb asintió un poco, acercándose con cierta timidez. Acabó colocándose frente a ella, con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra alzada-. ¿Así bien?

La chica asintió levemente y, después de unos segundos preparándose, empezó a cantar con la ayuda de la partitura.

— _Look, M’sieur, where all the children play_...

Robb la siguió sin dificultad, entonando lo mejor que podía. Para acompañar la canción, sabiendo que Valjean debía mostrar afecto por Fantine (según Arya en el libro se amaban y seguro que habrían acabado casándose, así que el chico hizo caso de lo que le decía su hermana pequeña), colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

— _Be at peace, be at peace evermore_ …

— _My Cosette_ …

— _Shall live in my protection. Do not worry, your child will want for nothing…_

— _Good M’sieur, you come from God in Heaven._

Para entonces Talisa había dejado la partitura a un lado y se dedicaba a buscar la mirada de Robb, quien de tanto en tanto la bajaba con un deje de timidez fingiendo no recordar alguna palabra. Siguieron unas estrofas más hasta llegar al punto culminante: Fantine, delirante, tomaba la mano de Valjean, por sugerencia de Talisa unos días antes durante los ensayos. Robb notó un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos al notar cómo la mano de la chica tomaba la suya.

— _For God’s sake, please stay till I am sleeping_ …

Robb, quizás impulsado por el Valjean en su interior enfermizamente enamorado de Fantine, colocó una mano con timidez sobre la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla suavemente. El gesto tomó a la chica por sorpresa, pero no pareció quejarse.

— _Tell Cosette I love her_ … -la chica se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Robb notó cómo el corazón empezaba a latirle con una fuerza que no le parecía normal-. _And I’ll see her when I wake._

La chica cerró los ojos como para simbolizar la muerte de Fantine, y él se quedó callado unos instantes, a escasos centímetros de su cara. La miraba sin cansarse un solo segundo de observar su piel morena y las leves pecas que tenía sobre la nariz, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en intentar unirlas con la yema del dedo. Observó sus párpados cerrados, las largas pestañas negras y la frente suave... frente que, según recordó, Valjean tenía que besar al ver a Fantine morir. Se inclinó un poquito hacia delante, posando los labios un poco por encima de sus cejas con sumo cuidado, dejando que el tímido beso no durara más de dos segundos.

Lo interrumpió una leve risa que pareció sobreponerse a cualquier otro pensamiento en su cabeza.

—Me haces cosquillas con esa barba.

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa y bajó la vista para encontrar a Talisa mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaban. Tentando un poco a lo que parecía ser adecuado en ese momento, no retiró la mano de su mejilla, ni se apartó de ella a más de unos pocos centímetros. La chica, con una sonrisa sobre los labios, no parecía descontenta por aquello.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos. –acabó susurrando el chico, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Los tuyos también son muy bonitos. –musitó la chica. La mano con la que sostenía la de él pareció hacerle cosquillas en los dedos-. Azules... muy azules.

—Y los tuyos marrones, muy marrones. –sonrió Robb-. Como los de Zero Moustafa.

—Y los tuyos como los de Agatha –rió la chica. Después bajó un poco la vista en un gesto de timidez-. Agatha y Zero...

—Zero y Agatha. –musitó el chico mientras le colocaba un mechón del pelo. Se preguntó para sí en silencio si, por alguna casualidad, el Zero que llevaba dentro habría encontrado a su Agatha-. Talisa... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

A la chica pareció sorprenderle la pregunta, pero asintió con rapidez.

—Claro, ve a por la segunda.

Robb rió suavemente ante la respuesta, negando un poco. Notó cómo algo le hacía cosquillas en el estómago mientras la miraba a los ojos, intentando más bien en vano pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo estúpidamente enamorado que estaba de ella.

En aquel momento, algo se le agolpó en el pecho. Sin siquiera planteárselo dos veces, sabía que era el Zero Moustafa de su interior que le gritaba que fuese a por Agathe, el Jean Valjean que le suplicaba que siguiese a Fantine. Alvy Singer dándole gritos para tener una segunda oportunidad con Annie Hall, Denys entre las llanuras africanas diciéndole que no desperdiciase a aquella Karen. Tragó saliva y, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Siendo Agathe, ¿crees que tienes un Zero?

Para su sorpresa, la chica no se apartó ante la pregunta. En vez de eso, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y asintió con suavidad.

—Creo... creo que sí. –susurró, sonriendo de lado-. Un Zero de grandes ojos azules, unos rizos imposibles y piel clara. Y me encanta que sea así.

Robb tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que quería decir, pero al hacerlo esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Entonces...?

—Entonces Zero ya habría besado a Agatha y estaría reprochándole a Monsieur Gustave que no flirtee con ella.

Y, antes siquiera de poderse reír por el absurdo de la conversación, Robb notó cómo los labios de Talisa chocaban suavemente contra los suyos. Se inclinó suavemente hacia delante, notando cómo se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios al asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo: el beso no duró más que unos segundos, pero sería más que suficiente para saciar lo que llevaba deseando desde el primer día que la vio. Al separarse apoyó su frente contra la de ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que también se reflejaba en los labios de Talisa.

—¿Qué tal? –murmuró la chica.

—Genial. –susurró él, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa que probablemente habría pasado a la Historia como una de las más bobas que había hecho jamás-. Eres... eres increíble.

—Ahora es cuando coges la guitarra y acabas de seducirme tocando algo de Oasis. –bromeó ella, riendo.

Él alzó las cejas, divertido.

—Oasis no sé... podemos dejarlo para otro día. Pero se me ocurre algo que podemos cantar los dos. Aprendí a tocarla hacen unos meses. –sonrió con un deje de timidez-. Ven, tengo aquí la guitarra.

Fue a coger la guitarra y un momento después volvió para sentarse junto a ella, colocándose para tocar. Talisa, mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa, observó con curiosidad cómo afinaba el instrumento antes de tocar los primeros acordes. Al reconocerlo, asintió con una sonrisa.

—Pero serás... –rió. Sin embargo, al ver que le tocaba empezar, entonó una voz serena y recitó la primera parte de la canción-. _I’m lying on the moon_...

— _My dear, I’ll be there soon_. –siguió Robb, alzando las cejas con una sonrisilla, que no hizo más que ensancharse al notar un beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica.

— _It’s a quiet and starry place... time’s we’re swallowed up in space, we’re here..._

— _A million miles away..._ –canturrearon ambos al unísono, con idénticas sonrisas en los labios.

Así siguieron toda la canción, en un silencio casi absoluto más allá de los suaves toques de la guitarra y sus voces. Al acabar, le dio un toquecito a la caja de la guitarra y la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Te ha gustado? –alzó las cejas, divertido.

Talisa sonrió de lado.

—Difícilmente no iba a gustarme... le has hecho justicia a Ezra Koenig.

—Ser novia de un guitarrista tiene esas cosas. –bromeó el chico.

—¿Así que estamos saliendo? –la chica alzó las cejas con una sonrisa divertida-. No me había enterado de eso.

Robb notó cómo se sonrojaba ante la pregunta.

—Bueno... si quieres, supongo –murmuró. Intentando ocultar la emoción que le causaba la idea, esbozó una media sonrisa-. ¿Te gustaría?

—Dios mío, Robb Stark. –la chica negó con la cabeza, apartando suavemente la guitarra para acercarse un poco más a él-. Yo creía que eras un poco más avispado.

El segundo beso le supo aún más dulce que el primero.


	8. Sansa (II) Renly (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Sansa recuerda tardes en el sofá y Renly tiene una idea.

_Sansa (II)_

 

Sansa llevaba dos semanas ayudando a Margaery a practicar aquel papel que la ponía tan nerviosa. No es que fuese Margaery en sí, sino cómo hacía que todo girase alrededor de Cosette: a Sansa era un personaje que le encantaba, pero a finales de aquel mes se descubrió  haciendo muecas de asco cada vez que oía entonar a su amiga las primeras notas de _A Heart Full Of Love_ con un parsimonioso y poco convencido Renly. Sobre todo cuando los ensayos le quitaban tiempo de ver Skins, Teen Wolf o Pretty Little Liars.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Esto está todo mal!

Sansa oyó cómo Robb, Renly, Theon, y Joffrey y Loras en el público resoplaban por las indicaciones de la chica. Les tocaba ensayar la escena de _A Heart Full Of Love_ y llevaban sin avanzar dos estrofas desde hacía más de media hora.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué hemos hecho mal ahora? –protestó Renly, casi de malos modos-. Estaba entonando bien.

—¡Se te ha ido un segundo, Ren! Eso en la representación no vale. –Margaery resopló, frustrada, y Sansa no pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada con su hermano para ver que éste entornaba los ojos.

—Venga, desde arriba –suspiró Renly-. Valjean dentro de la casa, esperando; Thénardier al final del callejón. Éponine viene conmigo –Renly cogió la mano de Sansa, y la chica no pudo evitar mirar un momento hacia abajo para intentar encontrar alguna expresión de molestia o celos por parte de Joffrey. La entristeció ver que el chico no movía un músculo de la cara más que para charlar con Loras del próximo partido de fútbol que les tocaba-. Cosette, a la verja, vamos.

—¿Vamos a tardar mucho? –preguntó Theon, entornando los ojos-. No me apetece estar aquí toda la tarde.

—¡Ni que tuvieras nada mejor que hacer, Greyjoy! –replicó Joffrey desde los asientos con una sonrisita socarrona.

Sansa entornó los ojos, casi al mismo tiempo que su hermano mayor al otro lado del escenario. Sabía que a Robb no le agradaba particularmente que anduviese detrás de alguien como Joffrey Baratheon, pero tampoco era algo que le cayese en gracia al resto de la familia en cualquier caso. La chica hizo un leve suspiro y se colocó junto a Renly para comenzar el ensayo, intentando ignorar las miraditas de Joffrey y los comentarios un tanto groseros que se imaginaba que estaba haciendo.

Cinco repeticiones de la escena más tarde, Renly pareció decidido a intervenir.

—Marge, no es por nada... pero tenemos un examen mañana y Loras y yo tenemos que estudiar. –suspiró el chico.

—Si sirve de algo, Theon y yo también lo tenemos –dijo Robb, alzando un poco la mano para captar la atención de la chica.

Margaery hizo un sonoro resoplido y acabó encogiendo los hombros.

—Si tanto tenéis que hacer... –murmuró finalmente.

—Seguro que lo único que quiere Stark es irse a ver a esa novia que tiene ahora. La nueva. –rió Joffrey desde las butacas.

Sansa observó cómo su hermano fruncía el ceño con una leve mueca de fastidio, intentando pasar por alto el comentario de Joffrey. Después de un par de malas caras más por parte de Margaery y súplicas de Loras desde las butacas a su hermanita, el grupo acordó disolverse para dar por concluidos los ensayos de aquel día. Renly y Loras recogieron sus cosas con rapidez, mientras que Joffrey, después de despedirse de su amigo y de dedicarle a Sansa una sonrisa un tanto socarrona, se marchó con rapidez hacia su casa.

—¡Ey, Sansa! –dijo Margaery, mirando a su amiga-. ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa? Creo que Phil y Dan han subido vídeo hoy, me muero de ganas de verlo.

En aquel momento, Sansa se sorprendió pensando que en realidad poco le apetecía menos en aquel momento que ver otro de aquellos vídeos de Dan y Phil con Margaery, cuando en realidad había quedado con Arya en que verían juntas (a base de insistir la mayor durante varias semanas) el piloto de Teen Wolf aquella tarde. La chica optó por coger la salida más sencilla de aquel aprieto: una sonrisa un tanto falsa y un cabeceo.

—Tengo muchos deberes, Margie. A lo mejor otro día...

Margaery hizo un pequeño suspiro, pero asintió.

—Está bien. Tendré que quedarme mirando cómo Ren y Loras estudian... ¿qué han dicho que tienen que estudiar?

—Biología, hermanita. –respondió Loras, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hermana menor-. Así que mejor vámonos ya, que se nos hace tarde.

Casi a regañadientes, Margaery siguió a los dos chicos hacia la puerta del teatro, seguidos por Theon. Robb, quien recogía sus cosas tras las bambalinas, miró a su hermana un tanto extrañado.

—¿No te vas con Margaery hoy? –preguntó mientras se colocaba la mochila.

—No, hoy voy a ver la tele con Arya.

La expresión de su hermano no hizo sino caer más en una sorpresa evidente.

—Pues... ¿vamos para casa, entonces? Supongo que los demás ya estarán allí.

Sansa asintió levemente, siguiendo a su hermano mayor fuera del salón de actos y, casi seguidamente, del instituto. En un principio los dos caminaban en silencio: Robb se dedicaba a abrochar y desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta distraídamente mientras caminaba, con un casco del móvil en el oído mientras escuchaba alguna de aquellas canciones indies que le encantaban; Sansa se limitaba a atusarse el vestido mientras tarareaba distraída la última canción de McBusted. Sin embargo, un rato más tarde la chica se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—¿Qué tal te va con tu novia?

Robb esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oírla, encogiendo los hombros.

—Pues... bien, muy bien. Estoy muy contento. Solo hacen unas pocas semanas, pero...

—Ya se ve que va bien, ya. –rió la chica suavemente-. ¿Lo saben mamá y papá?

—Creo que no. –el chico se encogió de hombros-. Aunque tampoco creo que tarden mucho en enterarse. Con lo cotillas que sois todos y la de cosas que sois capaces de soltar en una cena...

Sansa hizo una pequeña risa, asintiendo.

—En eso te doy toda la razón del mundo.

—¿Y tú qué tal? –inquirió Robb, alzando las cejas con curiosidad-. ¿Alguien a la vista, hermanita?

—Pues nadie, la verdad –en realidad Sansa no había tenido más que un par de _amigos especiales_ desde que entró en el instituto, porque su verdadero interés estaba fijado en Joffrey-. No estoy... con nadie, ni con nada importante entre manos.

—Bah. Ya llegará alguien. –Robb hizo una media sonrisa, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su hermana menor-. Y cuando llegue, espero que nos dejes darle una buena revisión a Jon y a mí antes de darle el visto bueno.

—Tranquilo, os lo diré.

Sansa no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito cuando notó cómo Robb le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo y le daba un pequeño beso en la sien. De sus hermanos era probablemente con el que más tiempo había pasado de niña, junto con Jon: con Arya nunca llegó a simpatizar a la hora de jugar, y cuando Bran y Rickon estaban ya en edad de dar tumbos por la casa con pelotas y cubos de juguete ella ya estaba leyendo libros de Kika Superbruja u ordenando sus muñecas. En cierto modo echaba de menos aquellas tardes que habían pasado Robb, Jon y ella acurrucados en el sofá viendo películas de Disney: más de doce años antes, los tres niños habrían pasado los días enteros viendo una y otra vez sus películas favoritas. Su favorita siempre había sido _La bella y la bestia_ , la de Robb, _La ruta hacia el Dorado_. Jon siempre había sido más de _El libro de la selva_. Pero había una que les encantaba a los tres y que casi siempre veían juntos: _Los Aristogatos_. De muy niña, cuando Arya aún no era capaz de andar y ninguno de los niños Stark iba aún al colegio, a Sansa se le había ocurrido relacionar a su propia familia con los gatitos de la película: su hermano Robb con sus rizos anaranjados y las mejillas sonrosadas que había tenido de niño sería Toulouse. Jon y sus cabellos negros harían un buen Berlioz, mientras que ella sería Marie. Su madre era Duquesa y su padre Thomas O’Malley. Con aquella broma habían seguido durante varios años, hasta que cada uno de los niños empezó a tomar su propio camino y aquellas eternas tardes viendo películas de dibujos animados en el televisor del salón de los Stark quedaron reducidas a un breve recuerdo.

Pensando en aquello llegó a casa. Robb se despidió de ella con un breve gesto, encaminándose hacia su dormitorio con rapidez. Probablemente iría a estudiar con Jon, tal y como había dicho antes. Ella, por otro lado, se dirigió a su cuarto para dejar la mochila antes de volver a bajar al salón. Allí la esperaba Arya, ya embutida en su pijama de Quicksilver y tirada en el sofá con un cuenco de palomitas enorme reposando sobre su barriga.

—¿Vamos a ver eso? –inquirió la niña.

—Sí, si quieres –Sansa asintió un poco, encogiendo los hombros.

—Que sepas que he estado mirando críticas en iMDB y tiene pinta de ser una serie aburrida de adolescentes –dijo Arya incorporándose-, pero te doy una oportunidad. Si no me gusta el primer capítulo, tú tendrás que verte el piloto de Doctor Who o Sherlock.

—Me parece justo –suspiró Sansa, asintiendo mientras se sentaba para buscar el capítulo en cuestión en Netflix.

En cuanto empezó el capítulo, Arya no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desdén al ver que _oh dios mío, el primer plano es un chico sin camiseta haciendo ejercicio_. Sansa observaba a su hermana con cautela, procurando ver si le gustaba o no. Para su decepción, la niña de catorce años pasó los primeros veinte minutos más aburrida que otra cosa.

—¿Y este Scott es el protagonista? –preguntó la niña, alzando las cejas-. Pero si tiene cara de empanado. Me cae mejor el amigo. Que por cierto, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

—No es su nombre –explicó Sansa-, viene de su apellido, Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski.

Arya alzó las cejas y murmuró algo así como «vaya estupidez». Pasaron los siguientes minutos de la misma forma, Sansa mirando la tele con el aire de nostalgia de quien ve algo que le gusta mucho y Arya con una mueca más bien aburrida. Sin embargo, al llegar casi al final del capítulo, la niña alzó las cejas con una sonrisilla.

—¿Quién es ese hombre lobo barbudo? –preguntó con interés.

—¿Quién...? –respondió Sansa, más bien distraída. Luego enarcó una ceja-. ¿Derek?

—Sí, ese –Arya asintió varias veces, con una pequeña sonrisa-. Ese y Staloski.

—Stilinski. –suspiró Sansa.

—Sí, bueno, eso. –la niña se quedó mirando la tele hasta que el capítulo se terminó por completo y luego miró a su hermana con las cejas alzadas-. ¿Esto es todo?

—Si te gusta bien, y si no...

Arya pareció hacer un gesto como para indicar que se lo iba a pensar. Sin embargo, acabó asintiendo un momento después.

—Bueno... después de ver a ese Darren creo que puedo darle una oportunidad a esta serie. Además, Stevie me cae bien.

—Derek. Y Stiles. –suspiró Sansa.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa al observar cómo su hermana se levantaba del sofá de un brinco para buscar el segundo capítulo en Netflix.

 

_Renly (II)_

La idea se le ocurrió mientras dibujaba las partes de la célula eucariota en su cuaderno de Biología.

—¡Eh! –exclamó con una leve sonrisa-. Mis padres se van de vacaciones dentro de dos semanas, y por primera vez no me tengo que quedar con Stannis ni Robert. ¿Qué os parece si doy una fiesta?

Loras alzó la vista de su cuaderno, donde se encontraba copiando las fases del ciclo respiratorio. Margaery lo hizo un momento después, pero dejando de un lado su portátil, donde se encontraba mirando Polyvore y actualizando su Tumblr con fotos nuevas de 5 Seconds of Summer.

—¿Una fiesta? Sería una pasada –dijo la chica, asintiendo-. Tu casa es enorme, y se puede montar algo bueno.

—¿Y a quién invitaríamos? –inquirió Loras, dejando a un lado su bolígrafo.

—Pues... ¿a quien quiera venirse? No sé –Renly se encogió de hombros-. No críos, claro... gente del curso. Del de Margaery también, claro. Pero de primero y segundo nada.

—A ver si se van a colar esos raros del Club de Fotografía... –rió la chica.

—Bah, qué va, esos ni se enterarán. Podemos decirlo en el próximo ensayo de Les Mis... que vengan los del grupo de teatro de este año, y a partir de ahí, los que quieran de nuestro curso y el de Margaery. ¿Os parece bien?

—Es una buena idea. –concedió Loras-. ¿Pero y si se descontrola? Quiero decir, entre el alcohol y la música más de una pareja acabará...

—Bueno, cada uno que haga lo que quiera –opinó Margaery con una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder evitar mirar a Renly. El chico, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado en observar cómo los dedos de Loras tamborileaban contra las tapas de su cuaderno.

_Tal vez en una fiesta, tal vez con un poco de alcohol en las venas..._ se dijo Renly, sin poder evitar suspirar un poco. Había pocas cosas que deseara más en el mundo que decirle a Loras lo que sentía, pero en aquel momento se le antojaba imposible. Era su mejor amigo, el novio de su hermana pequeña, su compañero de laboratorio desde Primaria, el que gritaba más fuerte su nombre en los partidos de fútbol... y sin embargo todo seguía como el primer día.

—Entonces, decidido –sentenció Loras con una pequeña sonrisa-. Mañana lo pondré en Twitter, subiré fotos anunciándolo a Instagram y lo dejaré caer en Facebook. ¡Va a ser bestial!

—Sí, bestial –coincidió Renly, suspirando levemente. Sabía que aquello podía resultar en un desastre o en la mejor noche de su vida, pero aún no sabía si estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo. ¿De verdad estaba preparado para dar un paso tan importante, dejando a un lado a Margaery, a su familia y prácticamente a todos sus amigos?

La respuesta se la dio el cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago al notar cómo Loras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a abrir su libro de Biología.


	9. Gendry (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que hay botellas, hermanastros furibundos y tazas del wáter cerradas.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien lo que hacía en aquella fiesta. Nunca había sido demasiado de todo aquello: le gustaba estar con sus amigos, pero en sitios así no había más que gente de su curso que no acababa de caerle demasiado bien. Sin embargo, todo el grupo de teatro había sido invitado, y tampoco le apetecía quedarse en casa.

En realidad, estar en casa en general era algo que nunca le había gustado: había vivido hasta los seis años con su madre y, al morir esta, había pasado unos meses en un orfanato hasta que su padre accedió a cuidar de él. Desde entonces había pasado sus días viviendo a la sombra de tres niños perfectamente rubios, apartado del resto de la familia Baratheon por deseo de su propio padre. Tampoco le importaba demasiado: en el colegio había conocido a Jon y a sus diecisiete años ya pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Stark que en la suya propia. Hacía lo que podía para mantener las notas y poder marcharse de casa lo antes posible, pero de momento las miradas de reprobación de la mujer de su padre y las bromas desagradables de su hermanastro Joffrey eran algo inevitable.

No fue otro sino su hermano pequeño el que lo señaló con el dedo con una sonrisa burlona cuando lo vio aparecer en el salón de Renly.

—¡Milagro! El hijo de mi padre saliendo de sus productos químicos y sus laboratorios. –oyó cómo un par de chicas a su alrededor rieron, y Gendry se limitó a bajar la vista-. Anda, vuelve con tus tripis y tus cosas raras, aquí no se te ha perdido nada.

—¿Y a ti qué se te ha perdido? Ni siquiera eres del curso de Renly, ni del club de teatro. –replicó Arya, al lado del muchacho. Gendry la conocía desde hacía casi tanto tiempo como a Jon, y no podía evitar sentir un cariño especial hacia ella-. Cállate ya, Joffrey.

—¿Y tú qué pintas aquí, mocosa? Vuélvete a tus cómics y a tus cosas frikis. –farfulló Joffrey. El chico los miró a los dos con una mueca divertida-. Haríais una buena pareja, ¿eh? Los dos con esas sudaderas de grupos _emosuicidas_ y los pantalones caídos. Y tú tan enana, Stark; pareces mi tío.

Gendry miró de reojo a la chica para comprobar que estaba roja como un tomate por lo que acababa de decir.

—Si yo soy enana tu picha lo es más. –farfulló Arya de malos modos.

Él no pudo evitar hacer una sonora carcajada, alzando la mano para señalarle a la chica que se la chocase. Al hacerlo, ambos observaron cómo el rostro de Joffrey enrojecía levemente mientras apretujaba el vaso de plástico con vodka con la mano.

—Los Stark sois todos unos indecentes. –murmuró, aliviado de que nadie más hubiese escuchado el improperio de Arya-. Ya os podéis marchar la salvaje esta y tú, Gendry.

El chico hizo una mueca divertida, pero se limitó a mirar a Arya.

—¿Qué, te apetece que vayamos a buscar a Meera, Jon y demás?

—Si Jon no está tonteando con la chica esa que le gusta... –sonrió Arya, encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Jon? ¿Tontear? Pero si el día que vio a Bryan Cranston en Nueva York casi le da un telele. ¿Cómo va a tontear con una chica? –rió Gendry. En un gesto cariñoso con la chica, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. Al menos ahora podía hacerlo con el estirón que había dado: hasta hacían unos pocos meses le había sacado siempre un par de cabezas-. Anda, vamos a buscarlo.

Los dos caminaron un rato por la fiesta, entre la multitud de alumnos de último curso y miembros del club de teatro. A lo lejos distinguió a algunos chicos de su clase, saludándolos con la mano, pero por lo general tampoco tenía demasiados conocidos en el instituto. Arya, igual de retraída al encontrarse en una fiesta por lo general de gente mayor que ella, parecía reacia a separarse de su lado. Gendry lo atribuyó a que probablemente era la única persona familiar a la que conocía por allí en aquel momento.

—Si no encontramos a nadie siempre podemos irnos a la cocina a ponernos morados a helado. –bromeó la chica un poco después.

—Me parece un buen plan, sí. –asintió Gendry con una sonrisilla.

Sin embargo, poco después encontraron a Renly, Loras, Jon y otros chicos del grupo de teatro sentados en círculo alrededor de una botella de vodka vacía. Aquello no podía significar otra cosa sino el consabido juego de la botella: en aquel momento el menor de los tres hermanos Baratheon le daba vueltas a la botella, entusiasmado, quizás con un par de chupitos de más encima. Gendry y Arya se quedaron fuera del círculo, observando cómo la botella iba girando poco a poco hasta detenerse justo frente a una chica de último curso de piel morena y sonrisa confiada.

—¡Arianne, te ha tocado! –exclamó divertido Loras, señalándola con el dedo-. ¿Beso o chupito?

—Ya sabéis que yo voy con beso siempre. –la chica alzó varias veces las cejas, haciendo estallar en carcajadas a todo aquel que hubiese bebido ya un chupito de más.

—Como mande la joven Martell –rió Renly, haciendo girar la botella una vez más. Esta se detuvo unos momentos más tarde, señalando a otro chico de último curso: Gendry lo conocía de sus clases de Matemáticas, aunque nunca había hablado personalmente con él-. ¡Arys, te ha tocado!

Gendry observó con una sonrisa divertida cómo el chico, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, no tuvo apenas tiempo para asimilar la información antes de que Arianne se abalanzase sobre él no para darle el típico beso corto de aquellos juegos, sino uno mucho más largo y que hizo silbar varias veces a muchos de los que miraban. Las dos mejores amigas de la chica, Talisa y Gilly, estallaron en carcajadas al ver cómo la chica se volvía a levantar casi sin inmutarse, dejando a Arys confuso y en una situación bastante incómoda para estar siendo observado por una cantidad generosa de gente de su curso.

—Bueeeeno, después de esto... creo que será mejor pasar a otra cosa. –rió Renly, botella vacía en mano. Dirigió la mirada a algunos de los que estaban de pie mirando, entre ellos Arya y Gendry-. Ahora toca jugar a _Siete minutos en el paraíso_ , ¿os apuntáis?

Gendry miró a la chica con una media sonrisa.

—¿Te atreves? Yo te veo muy niña todavía para estas cosas. –bromeó.

Arya alzó la barbilla, ofendida, y cabeceó hacia su amiga Meera.

—Ella está jugando, así que yo también lo haré. –y, con paso resuelto, la chica se sentó junto a su amiga.

Gendry hizo lo mismo junto a Jon, quien le propinó un codazo en las costillas.

—No animes a mi hermanita a jugar a estas cosas –murmuró, malhumorado-. Tiene catorce años y estos tíos son unos salidos.

—No creo que Renly y Loras muestren mucho interés en ella, eh –bromeó Gendry, encogiendo los hombros. Al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amigo, exhaló un suspiro-. Tranquilízate, hombre. Robb ni siquiera se lo ha reprochado, ¿ves?

—Robb ni siquiera nos está echando cuenta porque está embobado con su novia –farfulló Jon, entornando los ojos.

—En eso voy a tener que darte la razón –rió el chico, mirando de reojo al hermano de su amigo. El chico estaba sentado en la moqueta del salón con una cerveza en la mano y su novia en el regazo, riendo por algo que la chica le acababa de decir. Gendry suspiró un poco y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Jon-. Bueno, ya nos tocará a nosotros.

—Ya, lo que tú digas.

El tono desanimado de Jon fue cortado rápidamente por una palmada alegre que dio Renly para indicar el inicio del juego. En cuanto todo el mundo estuvo bien colocado en el círculo, el chico le dio una vuelta generosa a la botella y la dejó girar hasta que se quedó quieta, con el culo señalando al chico sentado justo al otro lado de Jon: el bueno y regordete de Sam Tarly, quien pareció empezar a sudar a litros cuando se dio cuenta de que al otro lado de la botella se encontraba Gilly, una de las amigas de Arianne. La chica había bajado la vista, muerta de vergüenza, mientras el resto del círculo coreaba los nombres de ambos para que se fuesen al baño durante los siete minutos reglamentarios.

—Pobre Sam –rió Jon mientras el chico entraba en el baño tras Gilly, quien parecía apunto de caerse redonda al suelo-. La que se ha buscado...

—¿No es esa la que le gustaba el año pasado? –preguntó Gendry, alzando las cejas.

—Sí, el año pasado le gustaba. Pero este año... –Jon bajó un poco la voz, acercándose para susurrarle-. Dicen que está embarazada. Aunque no se le note.

Gendry alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

—¿Embarazada? ¿De quién? No tenía ni idea.

—Eso... eso es lo peor de todo. –Jon pareció dudar unos segundos antes de añadir-. Según Sam, su padre... bueno, siempre ha tenido problemas en casa. Pero el verano pasado, la cosa se le fue de las manos... ahora vive con su madre y no sé lo que harán.

—Madre mía... pobre chica –murmuró Gendry, negando con la cabeza-. De su padre...

—De su padre –asintió Jon, pensativo.

Gendry se quedó callado unos instantes, observando al resto de los asistentes a la fiesta sin saber muy bien qué decir después de aquello. Supuso que no mucha gente sabría lo de Gilly: sus mejores amigas, Sam, Jon, y ahora él. En cierto modo, sentía como si su amigo le hubiese colocado un peso importante sobre los hombros, y no sabía cómo librarse de él.

Después de exactamente siete minutos, Sam y Gilly volvieron a salir del baño. El chico estaba sonrojado como un tomate, mientras que ella se limitó a sonreír con timidez mientras volvía a ocupar su sitio junto a Arianne. En cuanto Sam se sentó junto a Jon, el segundo le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda.

—¿Qué tal, Sammy? –preguntó con una media sonrisa, intentando animarlo.

—Yo... ha sido raro –musitó el chico, con la vista gacha-. Hemos hablado al principio... y luego me ha dado un beso en la mejilla y me ha dicho que soy el chico más cariñoso al que conoce. Y al final... –Sam pareció enrojecer con tan solo recordar aquello-. Me ha dado otro beso, justo antes de salir. Y no en la mejilla.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Tarly! –exclamó Gendry, con una sonrisilla burlona-. Te lo has montado bien y todo.

El chico se limitó a bajar la vista, visiblemente avergonzado. Un momento después Renly volvió a colocar la botella en su sitio, para girarla una vez más. Gendry la observó distraído, intentando más bien vagamente calcular cuántas posibilidades había de que la punta de la botella lo señalase a él...

Hasta que, por gracia del destino o de cómo están hechas las cosas, lo hizo. Y ver a quién señalaba el otro extremo no lo ayudó a salir de su sorpresa.

—¡A tu sobrinito le ha tocado con la enana, Ren! –rió Margaery, divertida.

Gendry alzó la vista para encontrar a una sonrojada Arya mirándolo fíjamente, justo al otro lado de la botella.

—Maldita sea, Baratheon –masculló Jon entre dientes-. Como le toques un pelo a mi hermana te arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Gendry tragó saliva, negando un poco. Dirigió una mirada hacia Arya y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Meera la empujaba a ella y Renly a él hacia el cuarto de baño. Con torpeza y procurando no tropezarse con Arya, abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar antes de entrar después.

—Bueno... –suspiró él, de pie en el centro del baño-. No tenemos que hacer nada, tranquila.

La chica se había apostado en la taza cerrada del wáter, mirándolo con nerviosismo. Gendry no sabía muy bien por qué, pero en cierto modo ya no se le parecía en nada a la niña con la que había jugado cuando era un niño: aún no era una mujer, pero empezaba a adquirir cierto... ¿atractivo? _Dios, Gendry, no puedes estar pensando eso._

—Ey, no te preocupes. Este juego es una tontería. –se acuclilló frente a ella con una sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos un rato hablando tranquilamente y luego salimos?

—Me... me parece bien. –asintió un poco la chica, aún con cierto nerviosismo. Gendry no pudo evitar pensar que aquel gesto se le antojaba de lo más gracioso, en el buen sentido.

—Pues... a ver, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal en el instituto? ¿Te adaptas bien? –le pareció una pregunta de lo más cutre al segundo de formularla, pero servía para iniciar una conversación.

Arya encogió los hombros.

—Supongo que bien. He conocido a Meera, y eso es genial. Shireen, de mi clase, también es muy simpática, aunque un poco rara. Creo que es tu prima.

—Ah, sí, Shireen. La hija del tío Stannis... ¿y no te has hecho amiga de ningún chico?

—Bueno... aparte de Jon, Robb y tú, la verdad es que no. Quentyn, de tercero... aunque tampoco hemos hablado mucho.

—Ah... así que entonces no hay ningún noviete a la vista, ¿eh? –el chico alzó las cejas varias veces, dándole un toquecito divertido en el brazo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué sacaba aquel tema de conversación, pero ahí estaba.

Arya pareció sonrojarse casi de inmediato por la pregunta.

—No, claro que no. Qué tontería. –musitó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y no te gusta nadie? –preguntó el chico, alzando las cejas.

—Pues... –la chica pareció sonrojarse, bajando un poco la vista-. No sé, no tengo ni idea de esas cosas.

—Oh. Bueno, claro. –asintió Gendry con cautela.

Los dos parecieron sumergirse en un silencio un tanto incómodo hasta que Arya alzó la voz un momento después.

—¿Y a ti te gusta alguien, Gendry? –murmuró, no sin denotar cierto nerviosismo.

El chico hizo una media sonrisa y encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Nunca me he planteado nada así.

—¿Nunca te ha gustado una chica? –Arya enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

—Claro, alguna sí... pero no sé, no estoy en condición de pensar en eso ahora mismo.

—¿Y por qué no?

—No sé. –una vez más encogió los hombros, esta vez haciendo una mueca triste-. Nunca he tenido una familia de verdad... tampoco sabría cómo dedicar mi tiempo a pensar en cosas así.

Arya volvió a bajar la vista, esta vez mordiéndose el labio. Gendry la observó en silencio, en una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había pensado todo aquello antes, pero en aquel momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquella forma tan graciosa que tenían sus pómulos y lo mucho que había cambiado desde que se conocieron, él con ocho años y ella con cinco, aun conservando aquella esencia pícara que la caracterizaba desde siempre.

Casi le cogió por sorpresa que la chica levantase la vista un momento después para mirarlo, aún acuclillado a su altura frente a la tan romántica taza del wáter.

—Yo podría ser tu familia –musitó Arya con suavidad, haciendo un esfuerzo para no bajar la vista otra vez.

Al oírla, Gendry notó cómo se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué, pero oírla decir aquello le reconfortaba de una forma que no habría logrado en labios de Jon, Sam o cualquiera de sus amigos.

—No, tú no serías mi familia –respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras le daba un toquecito en la nariz-. Tú serías mi señora.

El chico observó cómo se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios a ella también, acompañada por un leve sonrojo.

—Visto así... –murmuró ella, sonriendo.

Iba a decir algo más, pero en aquel momento oyeron una llamada estruendosa en la puerta del baño. Gendry la miró, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—Se nos ha acabado el tiempo... ahora a ver si entran dos que realmente vayan a hacer algo interesante.

—Bah. –rió Arya, negando la cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa durante unos instantes, para luego inclinarse y darle un beso tímido en la mejilla.

Gendry no supo muy bien por qué se le formó aquella sonrisa en los labios, teniendo en cuenta que Arya Stark solía ser la persona menos dada a repartir abrazos y besos. Alzó las cejas con una media sonrisa, volviendo a su estatura habitual para tenderle la mano.

—¿Salimos entonces?

—Sí, mejor. –en vez de coger su mano, la chica se levantó con una sonrisa orgullosa y la barbilla alzada-. Vamos, Baratheon.

Gendry no pudo evitar sentir cómo se le formaba una sonrisa estúpida en la cara por millonésima vez desde que había entrado en aquel baño con ella. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le pasaba, pero en aquel momento no supo hacer más que seguirla de vuelta a la fiesta, intentando más bien inútilmente que le sacaba tres años y, como Jon le había dicho antes, si pasaba algo con ella le arrancaría la piel a tiras.

Y sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que aquella última conversación que había tenido con ella era de las pocas cosas de las que nunca se arrepentiría.


	10. Talisa (II) Loras (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que la fiesta va decayendo y Jon se pasa un poco con los cubatas.

_Talisa (II)_

 

Una vez que Robb comprobó, con un bufido aliviado, que su hermana pequeña salía del baño con Gendry Baratheon completamente intacta, Talisa no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo él y Jon se acercaban a reprocharle a la niña que participase en un juego así, sobre todo con gente mayor. La chica, resuelta y mordaz como siempre, aclaró que ya no era ninguna niña y, con una terminología un poco vulgar, alegó que no era tan «abierta de piernas» como la mayoría de las chicas de su curso. Dejando desconcertados a sus dos hermanos mayores, Talisa observó con una sonrisita cómo la chica de catorce años se marchaba a la cocina con Gendry a zamparse unos helados que al día siguiente nadie echaría en falta.

—Ten cuidado con esa niña, Stark –le dijo Arianne a Robb con una media sonrisa, tal vez incluso orgullosa-. Va a dar mucha guerra.

—Ya lleva dándola catorce años –resopló Robb de vuelta, entornando un poco los ojos. Sin embargo, Talisa sabía perfectamente que el chico estaba más que orgulloso de todos sus hermanos, y Arya no era ninguna excepción.

El muchacho, una vez se hubo relajado un poco, volvió a ocupar su asiento en el sofá junto a Talisa mientras observaban cómo se reanudaba el juego en aquella ruidosa fiesta que Renly Baratheon había organizado tan bien. La chica, distraída al observar cómo Arianne se marchaba al baño con Theon (a quien probablemente le daría una bofetada en cada mejilla si intentase ponerle una mano encima), optó por acurrucarse un poco contra él.

—Esto de venir a una fiesta con tu novio es un rollo. Reduce el número de cosas que puedes hacer a la mitad. O a una cuarta parte. –bromeó.

El chico alzó las cejas, mirándola.

—No sabía que fueses de las que van a fiestas y arrasan con el sector masculino.

—Y no lo soy, pero tener la oportunidad de hacerlo siempre está bien. –al ver la cara de desconcierto de Robb, la chica rió suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Aunque bueno, venir contigo tampoco está mal.

—Qué poco me quieres –negó el chico, fingiendo disgusto-, pero tienes razón. Esto es un poco muermo. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Talisa alzó las cejas.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Robb encogió los hombros con una leve sonrisa.

—Yo qué sé, a donde sea. A donde nos lleven los pies.

—O a donde me deje la hora de recogerme en casa...

—Tranquila, que de eso me encargo yo. –el chico le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido la cogió de la mano-. ¿Vamos entonces?

La chica no salía de su asombro, pero acabó asintiendo un poco. Robb le tendió la mano con una media sonrisa y, despidiéndose con la mano de unos desconcertados Jon y Gendry, se marchó con ella hasta la puerta de la casa.

Una vez que llegaron al jardín, Talisa se giró para mirar la casa con las cejas alzadas.

—Desde luego el padre de Renly gana una buena pasta –comentó, observando las cinco plantas de altitud de aquella lujosa casa en las afueras de Washington D.C.

—Bueno, el tuyo tampoco se quedará corto, ¿no? Un senador republicano no vive precisamente en la mendicidad —repuso, con una sonrisa burlona. Al recibir una mirada de reproche de Talisa hizo una leve risa-. Es broma, mujer. ¿Cuándo dices que vas a presentármelo?

—Cuando esté seguro de que no te va a degollar la cabeza por salir con su hija mayor –bromeó la otra.

—Eso me parece un poco injusto, teniendo en cuenta que en mi familia, que son siete personas, lo sabe hasta mi hermano Rickon.

—Mi hermano Newt lo sabe. E igual se lo digo a mi madre –la chica encogió los hombros, como si no fuese nada importante-. ¿Qué más da? No es como si necesitara el permiso de mi padre para salir contigo.

—Ya, pero... –Robb encogió los hombros, exhalando un pequeño suspiro-. En fin, da lo mismo. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

—Podemos ir a mirar por el bosque de ahí, a ver qué encontramos.

Robb asintió en gesto de aprobación y, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo, emprendieron la marcha hacia el pequeño bosque que parecía rodear la parte trasera de la casa de los Baratheon. Los hermanos mayores de Renly, Robert y Stannis, habían crecido allí, pero ahora cada uno tenía su propia casa en el centro de la ciudad. El único que quedaba allí era el más joven de los tres hermanos, en una casa tan grande como pequeño era el contacto que tenía con sus padres.

—¿Alguna vez has sido amigo de Renly? –le preguntó Talisa a Robb mientras paseaban, más pegados de lo normal por el frío que los rodeaba-. Por lo que tengo entendido aquí os conocéis todos desde niños.

—Hemos ido siempre al cole juntos, y a veces jugábamos en el recreo con él y Loras. Pero la verdad es que aparte de eso nunca hemos sido demasiado cercanos —Robb encogió los hombros-. Aunque nos llevamos bien, y su novia es muy amiga de Sansa...

—Tu hermana parece idolatrar a la tal Margaery –río Talisa, asintiendo-. Es hasta raro.

—Sí... está en una edad muy rara. Creo que ni sabe muy bien lo que quiere y se limita a hacer lo que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad hacen.

—Arya, sin embargo, es todo lo contrario.

—Arya es un terremoto escala siete.

Los dos rieron ante aquello último mientras llegaban a un pequeño claro en el bosque. Señalando el suelo y dejando su chaqueta sobre la hierba, Robb hizo un gesto como para preguntar si se sentaban allí, y Talisa asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Esto es precioso –suspiró la chica mientras observaba el cielo, acurrucada a su lado-. Apenas parece un sitio real.

—Pues lo es, y el bueno de Renly lo tiene aquí a su alcance. –bromeó Robb-. Y sin embargo, él se pasará las horas en su cuarto bailando _Born this way_.

—¿Eso será verdad? –preguntó Talisa alzando las cejas.

—¿Eso qué?

—Que Renly es gay.

Robb pareció quedarse un poco sorprendido ante aquella afirmación. Talisa no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco: sabía que, por muy espabilado que fuese su novio, a los chicos les solía ser difícil darse cuenta de aquellas cosas.

—Pero tiene novia. Margaery –repuso el chico con cautela, encogiendo los hombros.

—Ya. Y la ha dejado en el salón y se ha ido a quién sabe dónde –insistió Talisa-. Venga, va. Si dice Arianne que lleva colado por Loras desde que entraron en el instituto.

—Bueno, yo qué sé... igual sí lo es, ¿pero qué más da?

—No sé... lo digo por su bien. ¿Qué pinta saliendo con Margaery si no le gusta?

—Pues yo qué sé. Es complicado, Tal, supongo que le dará vergüenza.

—No creo que sea nada de lo que avergonzarse –insistió ella, arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Ni yo, pero lo que cuenta es lo que piense él. Nosotros poco podemos hacer... –el chico bostezó un poco, rodeándola con los brazos mientras se acurrucaba junto a ella-. Yo te tengo a ti y los demás que hagan lo que quieran.

Pese a seguir sintiendo curiosidad por lo que le pasaba a aquel chico de su curso, Talisa acabó permitiéndose el lujo de sonreír. Había bebido un poco y ahora empezaba a sentirse algo cansada. Además, el hecho de tener a Robb tan cerca y tan adormilado le parecía algo casi de película. Aún no se habían acostado, y probablemente era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación así. Ella, olvidándose por completo de que su padre la esperaba en casa antes de las dos y de que muy probablemente ni siquiera sería legar dormir en un bosque perteneciente a una propiedad privada, se acurrucó junto a él y enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Nos vamos a quedar dormidos... –murmuró Robb, ya con los ojos cerrados.

Talisa sonrió de lado y asintió un poquito.

—Es más que probable, sí.

Y, unos minutos más tarde, ya no se oía más en aquel bosque que suaves ronquidos.

 

_Loras (II)_

Si le hubiesen preguntado al día siguiente cómo había acabado en aquella situación, Loras ni siquiera habría sabido cómo responder. Rara vez se había encontrado en un momento tan incómodo y, a la vez, tan sumamente excitante.

Quizás era el alcohol. Tenía que reconocer que aquella noche había bebido mucho, probablemente porque se había propuesto hacer algo que llevaba pensando hacer desde que entró en el instituto. Y ahora, en aquella tercera planta de la casa de campo de los Baratheon, a penas podía creer que fuese a hacerse realidad.

_Bravo, Loras,_ pensó mientras le iba desabrochando la camisa a Renly a toda velocidad. _Estás a punto de tirarte al novio de tu hermana._

No sabía cómo habían acabado allí. Renly, achispado, se le había acercado un rato después de dar comienzo la fiesta y le había propuesto llevarlo a hacer un tour especial por toda la casa. Él, en el estado animado en el que se encontraba, lo había seguido tan contento: no podía creerse que, por una vez, fuese a tener a Renly solo para él y sin la presencia de su hermana Margaery. No es que su hermana le molestase, para nada: era de sus mejores amigas. Pero simplemente había estado esperando demasiado tiempo aquella oportunidad de estar a solas con Renly.

Lo demás había sucedido relativamente rápido. Habían llegado al dormitorio de Renly, el había pasado unos minutos balbuceando incoherencias (dado su estado un tanto ebrio) sobre Lady Gaga y Sharpay Evans y la importancia del maquillaje en la puesta en escena y lo próximo de lo que se había percatado Loras era del tacto de la mano del chico bajo su camisa. Y lo demás, como se suele decir, era historia.

Para cuando Loras se dio cuenta, estaban los dos desnudos de cintura para arriba y besándose contra la pared del dormitorio. Las manos de Renly se acercaban ya peligrosamente a la parte baja de su cintura, y Loras no hacía más que apremiarlo a base de mordiscos y besos. Había estado esperando aquello demasiado tiempo como para que Renly anduviese con remilgos.

—Venga, vamos... –suspiró, nervioso.

—Ya vo...

En aquel momento oyeron los dos cómo la puerta se abría con gran estruendo y alguien entraba gritando alegremente.

— _YOUNG MAN! THERE’S NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN! I SAID, YOUNG MAN!_

—¡Pero qué cojones...! –empezó Loras, solo para girarse y encontrar a un muy alegre Jon Stark canturreando felizmente, seguido por su hermana pequeña, Arya, y su amigo Gendry.

— _IT’S FUN TO STAY AT THE YMCA ~_

—¡Joder, Stark! –exclamó Loras, apartando a Renly un poco. Si se daban cuanta de que estaban los dos allí, estaban bien jodidos.

—¡Anda, Loras, baila conmigo! –exclamó Jon felizmente-. Ya que Dany no ha venido tengo que encontrar algo con lo que ¡hic! entretenerme. Y bailar es lo mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso –intervino Arya, riendo. Echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto y frunció un poco el ceño al ver a Renly sentado en una silla, exagerando una mala cara-. ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí? La fiesta está abajo, están jugando a juegos con alcohol y bailando. Joffrey ha puesto su música esa de Pitbull.

Para cuando Loras consiguió comprender lo que sucedía, Jon ya estaba bailando la Macarena por toda la habitación, cantando la letra de la canción a gritos.

—Renly se encontraba indispuesto y lo he ayudado a subir –mintió, intentando encontrar una forma de zafarse de ellos lo antes posible.

—¿Sin camiseta? –inquirió Gendry, alzando las cejas. Al parecer, los acompañantes del bailarín borracho no estaban tan ebrios como él.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? –replicó Renly desde su asiento, mirando a su sobrino (que en realidad era de su misma edad) con malísima cara-. Volved a la fiesta, que aquí no se os ha perdido gana.

—Me parece que aquí alguien estaba a punto de echar un polvo... –murmuró, Arya, haciendo un gesto divertido a Gendry.

Loras se pasó una mano por la frente, negando.

—No. ¡Maldita sea, no! –exclamó, furibundo-. No estabamos haciendo nada. ¡Y como no os llevéis a este puto borracho de aquí mañana mismo me encargaré de que todo el curso crea que vosotros dos os habéis estado metiendo mano en el baño!

Arya frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia delante, apartando a un Jon que intentaba (bastante mal) emular los pasos del Dragostea Din Tei.

—¿Y si nosotros nos dedicamos a contar por ahí que Renly y tú estáis juntos? –replicó, mirando a Loras con los ojos achinados y una mirada desafiante pese a la clara diferencia de edad y altura entre ambos-. A nosotros no nos importa, pero sé de gente del instituto que no os volvería a hablar.

Loras se quedó callado ante aquello, mirando a la chica fíjamente. Era cierto: si bien había bastante gente tolerante en su instituto, algunas personas se escandalizarían si se enteraban de aquello. Sobre todo Joffrey, uno de los mejores amigos de Loras. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Ocultarse para siempre? A aquellas alturas le parecía imposible: bastante había aguantado callado todos aquellos años.

Al final, fue Renly el que intervino, con un tono callado y aparentemente bien meditado.

—No diréis nada –dijo el chico con suavidad-, porque sois buena gente. Y porque os deberemos una. Ni nosotros nos inventaremos cosas sobre vuestro ratito en el baño ni vosotros contaréis nada de esto. ¿Os parece bien?

Arya miró al chico durante unos instantes con la mirada fija, aunque cualquier tipo de seriedad que pudiese tener aquel momento fue interrumpida abruptamente por los sonoros cánticos de Jon mientras pasaba a un repertorio más propio, en aquella ocasión con _Country House_ de Blur. La niña acabó exhalando un suspiro divertido y asintió.

—Está bien, Renly. No diremos nada –dijo finalmente-. Pero creo que os convendría bajar con nosotros. Si os encuentra alguien más no creo que sean tan... comprensivos.

Ambos asintieron prácticamente al unísono, respirando aliviados ante el acuerdo con la chica. Arya le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Gendry, quien se llevó a Jon (quien seguía insistiendo en bailar todo lo que cantaba o, más bien, berreaba) de vuelta al salón mientras los otros dos chicos se vestían de nuevo. Al ver que estaban listos, Arya les hizo un gesto con la mano como para que la siguieran y se marchó escaleras abajo tras Jon y Gendry.

—Loras –murmuró Renly antes de salir del dormitorio-. Yo... siento que se haya estropeado así.

—No ha sido tu culpa –contestó el otro. A pocos centímetros del rostro de Renly, fue incapaz de contenerse y le dio un beso, corto pero significativo, antes de salir del dormitorio-. Ya tendremos otra ocasión.

—Sí. Otra ocasión...

Loras le dio un último apretoncito a la mano del otro chico mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Eso esperaba, que hubiese otra ocasión y que aquello fuese algo más que el producto de unas cuantas copas de más.


End file.
